Musical Therapy
by Miracl3z
Summary: AH, a little OOC. Bella had a secret crush on her best friend Edward at least until SHE came along tearing them apart. What will Bella do? Get over it, easy right? Wrong, very wrong.
1. Love is in the Air

**Disclaimer on profile.**

**Third story, I'm just giving myself more variety to write about if I get writers block for some stories.**

* * *

I sighed. It was just another painful day and I didn't know how much longer I could handle it. My long brown hair covered my face in shame as I closed my eyes remembering the past, the better times.

Someone tapped my shoulder lightly. I opened my eyes and peeked through the sides of my hair.

"Hey." Alice whispered softly.

"Hey." I mumbled back.

Alice was always my best friend, second to him. Her hyperness was enough for two people and she loved to shop ever since she was first introduced to a mall. She was like a pixie, her short stature and short hair completed her. She was the complete and utter opposite of me and yet we are the best of friends.

A warm tear rolled down my cheek and hit the edge of the wooden lunch table. He wasn't here to wipe my tears away and ask what was wrong anymore; he was always with her now. He was entitled to his own life but I thought that our friendship meant more to him, but I guess it didn't.

"It's okay Bella." She whispered into my ear. I felt her cool breath next to my ear. I looked at her and half smiled.

"If you say so, Al." I whispered back sadly.

Alice looked at me and winced. I knew she was thinking about how I used to look. My eyes used to be a deep chocolate brown and my hair was livelier. My face used to have a healthy, happy glow to it but not anymore. Now my eyes were dull and my hair hung limp around me. Dark rings were under my eyes and I don't think that they will ever go away. It's too late for that. I used to be a happier person, someone who couldn't wait for the next day to come but clearly not anymore.

"Bella, you have to forget about him, move on."

"I can't Alice! He is my best friend, I just know him to well and too long for me just to forget. I just don't know anymore." I looked away from Alice and stared off into the distance.

My eyes landed on the giant oak tree across the street in the park. I remembered the day when we marked the tree as ours, Edward and I. We are the best of friends. _Edward + Bella BFF_, is what we carved into the oak tree to be preserved forever or at least until the tree was cut down.

Alice sighed exasperated. "Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

"Is there anyway for him to stop spending time with her?" I asked sarcasm dripping from every word. Alice shrugged.

"Hey baby." Jasper said as he scooped a giggling Alice up into his arms. I watched them, feeling as if I was intruding all the while wishing I had someone to love like they did. I turned away from them as their lips met, pain searing through my body. Blond hair, blue eyes, Jasper was always someone who I could count on, he could empathize with anyone almost as if he could feel what they were feeling. He was handsome but he had nothing on my best friend besides he was Alice's boyfriend.

"Hey Bella." Jasper said after he was done kissing Alice. Their hands were intertwined on their laps just like Edward and Tara did so much lately.

"Hey." I said back. I laid my head on the wooden table, moping once again.

"Only a couple more months until summer," I mumbled to myself.

"What's up everyone?" Emmett boomed, the grass crunching under his feet. Rosalie rolled her eyes at his outburst. They took their seats at our table. "Did I do something wrong, Rosie?" he asked, confusion clearly expressed in his voice. Only my big brother could be oblivious to his actions. _Only two people left…_ I thought to myself.

_Speak of the devil,_ Edward and Tara walked to our table laughing and whispering into each other's ears. I looked down at the table as they said hi to everyone. My beautiful and handsome best friend that I was not so secretly in love with. His bronze hair messy as always, a crooked smile that used to be reserved for me graced his face.

"Hey Bella." Edward said.

"Hey." I said avoiding his eyes looking back at the table.

"Did I do something wrong Bells?" he asked. I could tell everyone at the table minus Tara was rolling their eyes, slapping their foreheads or simply just glaring at him.

"No." I replied.

"I need to go do something." I said quickly, hating feeling like the 3rd wheel or in my case the _7__th_wheel.

"Do you need help?" Edward asked.

"No." I murmured as I lifted myself from the table and of course tripped.

I closed my eyes and braced for impact to the ground like always now that Edward was with Tara but I never hit the ground. I opened my eyes slowly to find myself in the arms of my best friend. He smirked and I blushed.

"Thanks." I said as he set me on my feet.

He nodded and replied, "Maybe you do need help." He smirked and his lips formed my favorite crooked grin.

"Yeah sure whatever." I mumbled trying not to look at my favorite smile on his face.

"See ya guys!" I said as I swiftly walked away from the table.

EPOV

My eyebrows wrinkled in confusion as I watched my best friend walk away. She was always so sad lately and her favorite smile didn't work today. I turned around and sat next to Tara who immediately grabbed my hand. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Does anyone know what's wrong with Bella?" I asked. Alice and Rosalie glared at me incredulously while Emmett closed his eyes taking deep breaths and Jasper just smiled sadly.

"Did I miss something?" I asked, incredibly confused.

"You're pathetic." Emmett muttered under his breath rather loudly.

"I'm not!!" I replied beginning to get angry.

"I have a wonderful girlfriend and a best friend that I can trust." I continued. Alice scoffed. I glared at her my anger building, I knew she and everyone else except Bella didn't approve of Tara for some reason but she didn't have to show it.

"Some best friend you are, you have no idea what she's going through." Emmett muttered.

"So if you know tell me!" I said, getting frustrated. Tara laid her head on my shoulder and a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down, no one could do that except for Jasper or Bella.

"No, we wont tell you because you're too busy wrapped up in your own goddamn bubble to notice the things around you!" Rosalie snapped.

"I have a right to know!" I said, my voice raising.

"No, you don't its not our secret to tell," Alice added. "Besides if you really were such a great best friend she would have told you. If you were more observant you would have known by now, Mr. Oblivious!"

"Fine! If you're not going to tell me, I'm going to look for Bella!" I screamed and stomped off ignoring Tara's calls.

BPOV

The grass crunched under my feet as I walked across the courtyard. My feet met the asphalt of the parking lot. I walked to my old pickup truck and opened the door, the warmth welcoming me. I slammed the door and rest my head on the seat.

I remember the first day I saw my truck on my birthday. Dad and Mom got it for me, I smiled. It turned into a frown after I remember that it was also the day my parent's went into a coma. I insisted on going to Port Angeles for dinner and my parents accepted. We, my family and Edward, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie went to my favorite Italian restaurant to eat. After a filling meal Emmett brought the 'kids' home while my parents took a quiet drive home.

We got home and waited for my parents so that I could eat my cake. They never came, instead we got a phone call saying that my parents got into a car accident and crashed into a tree. The impact was hard so now they are in a coma. I never looked at a piece of cake the same again, let alone eat it.

I sighed looking forlornly through the window. "Mom, why did you have to go into a coma when I need you the most!" I cried softly. "I want to tell him so badly! It's so hard to keep secrets from him, I don't know what to do anymore." Another tear rolled down my face. I opened the glove compartment to my truck and took out the scrapbook me and my mom made.

My fingers moved along the cover and traced my name _Isabella Marie Swan, _my fingers traced the small seashells and leaves on the cover. I opened the book.

_September 13__th__ 1989._ A picture of me in the hospital in my mom's arms was there while my dad had a huge grin on his face. Em was excited in the picture as well, you could tell by the expression on his face. I chuckled to myself, _something's never change_.

I flipped through the various pages of pictures that included my parents and Em on different holidays. _November 6__th__, 1992_. I smiled sadly, this was where Edward made his first appearance.

_The door bell rang as mom was playing with me. "Be right back Bella." She said sternly. I nodded my head. I heard her walk to the door and open it. "Esme!" she exclaimed. "Come in!" I heard more footsteps. I tried to peek over the top of the couch but I couldn't see anything._

"_What brings you back to Forks?" my mom asked. _

"_Well.. we're moving back and…" the woman began._

"_And?" _

"_We're your new neighbors!" the woman said excitedly._

_My mom squealed equally excitedly as they walked towards me. I jumped off the couch and ended up tripping. I saw a small boy and girl staring at me. The boy stepped forward shyly and bent down. "Are you okay?" he asked me, tilting his head curiously, concerned._

_I nodded staring at him just as he was doing to me. I thought boys were all stupid and laughed at me when I fell but he was different. I was about to pick myself off of the floor like I usually did when mom or dad weren't around when two hands helped me. "Don't forget about me!" the girl said running over putting her hands on her hips._

"_I'm Bella." I said quietly putting my hands behind my back. _

"_I'm Alice and this is my brother Edward!" she exclaimed grinning while Edward smiled timidly. I smiled back, I had this feeling we would get along just fine and get closer through the years._

Someone knocked at my window. I looked up surprised only to find the one person I was escaping from staring back at me.

Edward.

* * *

**Review please. You don't HAVE to, it would be nice (:  
**


	2. The Unrevealed Truth

**Thanks for the reviews (: **

**It's nice to know people like the story. Here we go...**

* * *

"Hey." He said.

I half-smiled. "Let me in." Edward said smiling.

I sighed, I guess I had to I had no reason to make him leave. I unlocked the doors and he let himself in.

We sat in silence. He stared at his hands while I stared at him. "So, what's up?" I asked in fake happiness.

"Everyone hates Tara except for you Bells." He stated bluntly looking at me, his emerald eyes piercing through me and then looking back down into his clasped hands. I stared at him with a shocked expression, _he had no idea how much I really did hate her…_

"Okayyy." I said awkwardly, trying to not sound disgusted that he thought I liked her or overly pleased that he didn't see my expression. "Believe what you like."

"Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked his gaze refocusing on me.

"N-no." I stammered, I would never tell him, not for a long time, not until we were both happily settled. It was better this way, for all of us but especially me and Em it was.

"Are you sure? You look like you have something on your mind." he said, raising his perfect eyebrow.

I shook my head. I couldn't just admit to him that I loved him, I couldn't tell him about that evil bitch either. It was a lose-lose situation.

"You know you can tell me anything." he said persuasively.

"I know that." I said rolling my eyes, hiding my discomfort.

"Then why do you act so weird whenever I'm around?" he asked concerned.

I should have known he would have noticed I was always more quiet and tense nowadays. I used to feel at ease when I was around Edward but not anymore, it was too much of a risk that I might accidently tell him one or both of my secrets. "Because she goes where ever you go." I muttered under my breath, hoping he wouldn't hear.

His gaze snapped up at me. "You don't like her either do you?" he asked quietly, he heard me.

"No, not really." I said bleakly, avoiding his gaze.

"Why? Why does everyone hate her? All she did was come here to be unwelcomed. She's such a nice person, she didn't pick the greatest people to be friends with but still," he said frustrated running a hand through his naturally messy hair.

"You don't know her as well as you think you do." I murmured loud enough for Edward to hear.

"What do you mean Bells?" he demanded.

"Nothing. Forget I ever said anything." I said quickly remembering how Tara threatened me that day in the bathroom.

"_Swan." She sneered as she backed me up into the wall._

"_Listen, don't mess with me or Edward. He's mine NOT yours, 'kay?" she said menacingly._

_I scoffed. "Sure whatever."_

"_I mean it. Whenever he brings me out on a date he always talks about you and I'm sick of it. Stay away and I won't tell anyone the details about how your parents got into that coma and how they might 'accidently' have their life support ripped out."_

"_Oh no." I said fake terrified. "My mom and dad will be gone but then again so will you since the cameras are everywhere and you'll go to jail and you have to wear… cotton! Gasp!" I said sarcastically._

"_Oh no!" Tara shrieked._

"_Just stay away or Emmett will end up like your dear parents," she threatened again._

_I stared at her. She would dare to hurt my teddy bear of a brother and face the wrath of Rose?_

"_You're probably thinking I don't know what I'm getting myself into but I do." she said confidently. "My family is rich and no one will know what happened to Emmett other than he's in the hospital. Tara always gets what she wants." she sneered in my face._

_I knew she was right. She could hire whoever the hell she wanted to for the job and then whisk them away to some random island where there would be no trace of them left._

"_Sureee. You'll still go to jail because you're too stupid to pull it off." I replied, unsure of myself at that point._

"_Ughhh you're totally right! Fine, I'll shatter your brother's dreams of ever being a football star. I've done it before by accident to Sean and I can do it again on purpose." she said triumphantly._

_Sean O'Connors, the former quarterback. She accidently tripped when she wore her stilettos to the football game and fell onto his right arm breaking it and tried to get up when she stepped on his arm in her stilettos tearing a muscle that wasn't able to heal. His dream of joining the NFL was gone but at least he was smart so he still had a future. _

_Tears filled my eyes, if something happened to Emmett and his dream because of me I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. "Okay." I said weakly._

_She smirked, "Good." She flipped her hair and left._

"Bells, tell me _now_." he said anger building in his voice. This never happened before, all that anger was always directed towards someone else never me.

I shook my head. I knew he had a short fuse, he was like a volcano ready to blow. "Edward don't worry about it. Just keep enjoying your life." I said my voice shaky in a poor attempt to calm him down.

The volcano erupted. He blew. "I bet you're just jealous that everyone around you has someone to love and you don't have anyone. You're just plain Bella Swan that no one cares about." He said angrily.

I blinked back my tears. He would never say anything like that to me. I couldn't remember if he tended to say stupid things when he was mad, I didn't think he did.

"Go away if you hate me so much. I get it okay? I don't anyone telling me to my face that I don't have someone to love unlike everyone else. I don't need anyone telling me I'm useless and worthless. I know you never wanted to be my friend so just go." I said weakly, surprised at my words.

He didn't say a word as he slammed the door to my truck, leaving me huddled in the seat, tears streaming down my face, tears that wouldn't stop even if I tried. I sobbed, endless cries in my truck not even bothering to get out when the bell rang.

_Now I know what he thinks of me as, worthless. I was so stupid to have fallen in love with him and now everything that I dreamed of is gone. I lost my everything, my support, my best friend._

* * *

**Don't you just want to kill Tara? Well I'm sorry to say she plays a critical part and I can't get rid of her ):**

**Review :**


	3. Explaining

**I want Tara to get beat up (physically or mentally) too. It'll happen eventually I can promise you that much :)**

**Chapterr Threee...**

* * *

I heard the dismissal bell ring, but I couldn't care less. I stared at myself in the rearview mirror. My eyes were puffy and red from crying nonstop for the past two hours. My hair disarrayed from lying in an uncomfortable position. My arms and legs curled under me, numb from not moving. Maybe it was better for me to stay numb. Someone was knocking on my window. I heard them gasp in horror.

"Go away." I said, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Bella! Tell me what my idiot brother did now!" Alice screamed through my window.

"What happened?!" Rose asked.

"Say WHAT? I'm gonna….." Emmett boomed and began to mutter.

"Shhhh. Calm down a little Alice you're creating a scene." Jasper whispered while I imagined him wrapping his arms around Alice.

I wanted to see their faces but I couldn't or wouldn't move in case I saw him or her or even worse them.

I ignored her while she continued to scream profanities and explicative words about her brother, despite Jasper's attempts to calm her. All their screaming was giving me a headache compared to the silence when everyone was in class except for me of course.

I groaned putting my hands over my face. I opened my eyes slowly and my hands movied sluggishly reaching for the lock. I unlocked the door to my truck still lying down curling my arm under my head. "Get in." I mumbled.

I heard the shuffling of feet and looked up for a moment. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were sitting in my truck.

"Spill. Now." Alice demanded fury in her eyes. I glanced at everyone's faces and they weren't much different.

Jasper's normally calm face was now angered, Rose looked like she wanted scratch someone's eyes out preferably Edward and Emmett looked like he wanted to do something diabolical like chop Edward's head off and feed his body to wild animals and send the head to Tara, wait no throw his head through Tara's window and listen to her scream. The diabolical gene runs in the family…

"Okay." I said in a monotone voice.

"You didn't tell him though… about either things right?" Rose asked concerned about Emmett.

"No. I would have to be insane for me to tell Edward and put my family's lives in danger."

"'Kay," Rose said relieved. "Now spill about that asshole." her anger resurfacing.

I lifted myself off of the seat to sit up. "He came into my car complaining how no one but me hated Tara," they all scoffed. I chuckled despite the tense mood in my truck.

"Then he asked me what was wrong and I said nothing. I couldn't tell him I liked him or that Tara was threatening me it would just end badly either way. He kept persisting and asked why I acted so weird around him then I muttered because she goes everywhere with you. And he asked you don't like her either. I said no, then he asked why no one liked her and some nonsense like she's so nice,"

Another group scoff. "And I muttered because you don't know her as well as he think he does. Then he demands to know and I say no and to keep enjoying his life and he blew. He told me that no one cared about me, that I was plain and I was just jealous." I finished my rant.

Everyone's eyes were narrowed as they glared at Edward's silver Volvo. He and Tara were walking hand in hand to the car. He glanced around confused, looking for Alice and everyone else who were currently sitting in my truck. He took out his silver Razr and called Alice.

Her phone rang and we stared at her wondering what she would say, since clearly she was majorly pissed and NO ONE likes a pissed off Alice it's terrifying.

"Take the White Bitch home and get your ass home before I do." Alice snapped angrily into her pink Razr and hung up before he could respond. "Or who knows what I'll do to his room." she continued.

"Alice, don't be too hard on him." I whispered as I watched the bewildered expression cross his face while his eyes were sad.

Everyone looked at me like I had three heads. "You still care about my good for nothing brother?" Alice asked incredulously.

"Sadly." I murmured. Why did I still care about my ex-best friend? He crushed my heart unknowingly and told me I meant nothing to the world. Alice was right I should have gotten over him and I would seriously try now. No matter how long it would take I was going to get over Edward Cullen.

* * *

**:( Poor Edward. Next chapter should be up tomorrow or maybe later today we'll see.**

**You know what to do to put a smile on my face and possibly make me write faster. **


	4. Revenge

**Thankies to all.**

**My favorite chapter to write so far... CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

Alice and Rose high fived me after I told them I was going to try to forget about Edward. They smiled and nodded approvingly saying, "He doesn't deserve anyone as good as you Bella." Although we all thought him and me would end up together in the end. Of course that was before Tara or dubbed by Alice "The White Bitch."

I groaned plopping down on the couch once I drove everyone in my slow truck. "HEY EM!" I said loudly.

"WHAAAAATTTT?" he screamed back while he climbed up the stairs from the basement with bottles of soda in hand. I would get up and help him but I was in no condition to do that.

"Do you mind ordering out from…. wherever tonight? I just can't cook." I asked.

"No problem. Remember all you have to do is say the word and I'll beat him into a bloody pulp." he said flexing his abnormally large muscles.

"Nah. I don't think you'll need to not after what Alice is putting him through." I chuckled.

He laughed. "You're right! I bet she's demolishing his Volvo, or his piano or even worse telling Esme." his face going white. Esme never ever got mad; she was actually a genuinely nice person but after tonight I think that track record might be discarded.

**APOV (this was fun to write :D)**

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!" I screamed throwing my LV Damier Canvas tote onto the floor, stomping into the living room. He didn't answer.

"So, my dearest brother isn't home yet." I laughed evilly. I ran up the stairs into his room. Every thing was organized from his bed with his golden sheets made, his closet doors shut, his desk all neat all of his textbooks and notebooks on one side with the pencils and pens on the right. But none of that mattered I was here for one reason.

My eyes focused on his massive rack of CDs on the wall next to his stereo. His prized possessions other than the piano but I wasn't going to break that Esme and Carlisle would murder me if I did or t-ta-a-ke my 26 credit cards away! That would never happen.

I grinned evilly looking for his favorite CDs. I opened their cases and took the disc and broke them in half then placing them back where I found them. I ran to my room and took some country CDs and put them in his favorite CD cases. I looked around for something that I could use to damage his stereo.

I glanced around the room my eyes landed on the bathroom. I skipped over to the bathroom and opened the door. I grabbed a cup and filled it with water and poured it over his stereo, drenching it. There's no waaayyy that would work when he turned it on.

I smirked satisfied and skipped downstairs into the kitchen where mom was baking cookies. "Hi Mom!" I chirped cheerily my anger deterred for the moment until Edward got home.

"Hello dear. You sounded quite angry when you came home is everything alright?" she asked concerned.

"Don't worry about it mom. You know me assertive Alice. Everything's fine until brother dearest comes home." I smiled sweetly when I said his name.

"Did something happen with him today?" she asked again worriedly.

"No mom. You'll see when he-" I was cut off.

"I'm home!" Edward called.

Angry Alice was back. I hopped off the stool and stomped over to my brother leaving Esme looking at me worriedly.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," I hissed. "How DARE you hurt Bella like that. After all you've been through together you throw her aside? You disgust me, for once I truly am ashamed to be related to you!" my voice getting louder with every sentence. I glared at him while he remained deadly calm.

"May I ask what happened?" Esme asked cautiously as she approached us from behind, wiping her hands dry on the dish cloth.

Edward stared at me anxiously, pleadingly almost as if he was begging me to not tell her. I smiled sweetly at him and responded, "I'll tell you mom. Dear Edward here told Bella that she was jealous of everyone around her and that she was plain, a nobody and that no one cared about her!" I screeched.

Edward merely shrugged. "It's true right? No one likes her at least that's what everyone else told me."

I looked at him hatefully and incredulously. "And who is everyone else? Tara and her friends?" Esme glanced at me curiously as to who Tara was but let me continue. "You believed that tramp? You pathetic idiot, you retard. Sorry Esme." I looked at the ground. Esme didn't reprimand me like she normally did when I used bad language.

I looked at her my eyes wide, surprised she didn't say anything. Esme, my sweet, not easily angered mother was glaring at Edward her eyes cold, I guess she forgot about Tara. I gulped and backed away slowly terrified of what she was going to do yet mildly amused by the situation.

"Edward. Anthony. Cullen. I am so ashamed of you. I thought your father and I raised you better than this," Esme said raising her voice.

"Mom-" Edward tried to defend himself.

"No Edward, I am not finished. We taught you to respect others and you discard what we have taught you over the years. You hurt and insulted Bella your best friend, my best friend's daughter, practically my _own_ daughter!" her voice rose an octave when she said this.

"You know I won't yell at you although my resolve won't last much longer but when your father gets home that is an entirely different story." Esme finished and stalked off into the kitchen where you could hear her banging pots onto the stove and sharpening the knives.

I glanced at Edward who stood frozen. "Look what you got yourself into." I said to him as I walked past him into the kitchen.

Mom was cooking quickly not caring about how much noise she made. She always took her time cooking, one of her favorite hobbies. Tears rolled down her face, I knew it was because she had to mention Renee.

I stood behind her and hugged her. "It's okay mom." I whispered.

I looked up at her as she looked down at me with a sad smile on her face. "I know Alice. I'm just ashamed of your brother." She said quietly.

"Who isn't right now?" I said trying to lighten the mood while plainly stating the truth.

She nodded and went back to cooking. I knew my mom needed time to recover from her short relapse into sadness.

I climbed the stairs and locked the door to my room. I heard a bang and Edward's agonized scream from next door while I had a suspicion that Taylor Swift was singing in his CD player while his stereo blew up.

I smirked and chuckled to myself. I reached for my phone to call Rose and Bella. **(I was going to end it here but I'm a nice person so here's their conversation)**

"You didn't!" Rose squealed, while Bella just laughed loudly.

"I did and that wasn't even the worst part." I said struggling to keep my laughter in.

I heard Emmett's footsteps on Bella's end of the phone. I heard Bella's muffled voice while I assumed she was telling him of my evil destruction of Edward's second most prized possession. Emmett laughed so loud I could hear it through Bella's hand covering the phone.

"I'm putting you guys on speaker!" she said.

"Same here!" Rose said. Yay! I get to hear Jazzy.

"Okay so what was the worst part?" Rose asked curiously.

"One word. Esme." I replied.

I heard four gasps and then Bella and Emmett high fived each other.

"Wow, Em you really nailed that one." Bella said while laughing.

"What did we miss?" Jasper asked, his smooth voice resonating through my receiver. Oh Jasper, I thought as I smiled dreamily.

"Nothing. It's just that I was guessing things that Alice might have done and I guessed Esme." Emmett said.

"Well I guess you're inheriting some of my fortune telling skills." I said with a smile.

"So what did she say??" Rose asked. Everyone else went silent waiting for me.

"She said that she was ashamed of Edward and he's like her angel child. She said that she and Carlisle raised him better and that Bella was like a daughter to her." I said giving them a quick summary.

Someone sniffled. "I really need to thank Esme." Bella said, while I could hear Emmett agreeing.

"ALICE!" Edward roared.

"That's my cue! See you guys tomorrow!" I said happily and hung up.

Time to see what my dear brother wanted now.

* * *

**Well that's TWO chapters today. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did.  
**


	5. Revenge pt 2

**More revenge goodness :P**

* * *

**APOV**

I opened my bedroom door to see my brother's fuming face. "Yes Edward?" I asked innocently.

"What did you do to my stereo?" he asked angrily.

"How should I know? I don't go into your room unless I'm putting in new clothes." I replied looking at him through my blue eyes.

"Mary Alice Cullen, you did something to my stereo and I know it you sound too innocent. And hell, I bet you were the one who put Taylor Swift in my room too!" he hissed.

"No I didn't!" I said as I skipped downstairs into the kitchen where Esme was finishing setting the table.

"Need help mom?" I asked.

"No dear I was just finishing up. Dinner's in the oven so it's still warm."

"ALICE-" Edward screamed but stopped when he saw Esme.

"Why are you screaming like that in my house?" Esme asked harshly.

"I was just _wondering_ who put Taylor Swift in my room and broke my stereo." Edward said quietly looking down at the floor. I almost felt bad for him. Almost.

"Oh those weren't yours? _Sorry._ I thought they were. As for your stereo perhaps your daily cup of water spilled?" Esme said not looking at him. I could not believe my mother just covered for me over her angel child, she must be really pissed off but then again I don't know what she's like when she's just regularly pissed off.

"I'm home!" my dad called from the foyer. His shoes clicked against the hardwood floors.

"Well isn't it quiet in here?" he asked, having absolutely no idea what was going on.

He looked at Esme and became tense. "What happened?" he asked serious.

Edward's eyes widened as he looked at me. "I'm not going to say _anything_ this time. I think mom will explain." I batted my eyes at him.

Mom beckoned for dad to come to her. She whispered in his ear and his expression changed from serious to outraged in a matter of seconds.

"Edward! A word in my office please." My dad said through clenched teeth and walked more like stomped up the stairs with a glance behind him. Edward gulped and followed my dad meekly up the stairs.

My mom followed him with her eyes. She looked at me and smiled, "Ready for dinner?" I nodded. What an awkward dinner this would be…

"Hey mom?" I asked. She turned to look at me. "Before, erm why did you what's the word- ummm cover for me?"

"Because I knew Edward would get angry at you if he found that you did it but if I 'did' those things then he couldn't get mad at me. Him being mad is what caused all of this madness, him being mad again would cause one more person to be hurt and that is unacceptable. I did what I believed what was right in this situation besides you wouldn't want your father to take your credit cards again would you?" she glanced at me slyly.

I shook my head furiously. "I thought so." she said and returned to scooping the linguini and seafood into a plate. She handed the plate to me with a fork, I took it and sat down at the table, waiting for Carlisle and Edward.

I could hear dad yelling at him from upstairs. Something along the lines of, "How could you? –better. –rash nature-causes problems. Unbelievable- foolish- emotional state. No Volvo." I heard the door open and my dad walked down the stairs his face still red. Edward followed soon after looking ashamed and depressed.

"That's what you get." I muttered and Esme looked at me sternly, fighting back a smile.

We all sat at the table eating silently, almost awkwardly. I finished eating first, I hopped up from my seat and place my dish in the sink. "Talk to you all later! Dinner was wonderful as always mom." I said walking quickly out of desperation to get away from the awkwardness.

I locked the door to my room again and got my iPod. I clicked on shuffle. I let my head rest against my pillows letting the music relax me. Before I knew it I fell asleep, being angry really takes a lot out of you.

* * *

**I was going to make Carlisle ban him from seeing Tara but then I had a better idea what if they didn't know he was seeing Tara??  
**

**Hahas, review please**


	6. Aftermath

**Well I didn't really explain about the Tara thing so here it goes: So we all know Edward and Tara are dating but Carlisle and Esme just know that there is someone named Tara involved in this insane mess. Edward never bothered to bring her home for dinner or an introduction and I think Carlisle and Esme aren't really the nosy type of parents so yeah**

**Do you think this would work? Well this was long so anyways here's chapter SIX**

* * *

**BPOV**

I went to sleep right after Alice reported to us through a three way call. I felt satisfied at her work. I never knew Esme thought of me as her daughter it made me all hyper and bouncy inside, like Alice was… all the time. Yet I still felt broken inside, I didn't have my best friend anymore, that's what it all came down to. But I would never ever feel worse than Edward because he had no one but Tara on his side.

I made no attempt to move when my alarm clock started beeping. I groaned when I heard Alice's voice in my ear. "What are you doing here?" I mumbled, turning onto my side _away_ from Alice.

"Helping you get ready for school!" she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I groaned again, pulling the covers over my head.

"Don't make me tickle you." she warned as she sat on my bed. "Don't you want to hear more about what happened to Edward?!" she whined.

My head snapped up. "There's more? Other than Esme raising her voice and you putting country in his room and wrecking his stereo?" I asked bewildered.

"Yep." Alice replied. "So get your butt out of bed and I'll fill you in."

I got out of bed willingly for once and into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and went into the shower letting the warm water relax and soothe my still sore shoulders from lying in yesterday's uncomfortable position. I massaged the strawberry smoothie shampoo into my hair and washed myself with Sheer Freesia from Bath and Body Works. I turned the faucet off and wrapped myself with a towel stepping out of the bathroom cautiously, one so that I wouldn't trip and two, to make sure Alice wouldn't ambush me.

"Finally! You took forever now I only have an hour and a half to get you ready!" she exclaimed. I stared at her shaking my head sadly.

I sat on my bed watching Alice sift through my closet looking for the 'perfect outfit' for school. "AHA!" she said and she pulled her head out of the black hole I call my closet. In her hands were a pair of skinny jeans and a white and navy blue striped t-shirt, with label brands of course.

"Here!" she threw them onto my bed. I grabbed them and put them on while she took out her massive makeup bag. I closed my eyes waiting for her to attack me with eyeliner, eye shadow and whatever else she decided to use on me today. I felt the brush pulling my eyelashes gently. I felt another brush glaze over my eyelids.

"Okay!" Alice said and thrust a tube of lip gloss at me. I put it on making sure it was smooth. I smiled at Alice and she smiled back.

"Okay now lets talk about-" her phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked with a touch of annoyance in her voice. "Really? Okay, see you in five." She shut her phone. "Rose and Jasper are coming to pick you, me and Emmett up for school. I'll fill everyone in at the same time."

I shrugged. I heard a honk downstairs. Whoa, Rose must have been majorly speeding since her house was a while away like across town… "C'mon Bella!" Alice chirped, I wonder where all the anger from yesterday went I guess she vented it out by making Edward's life hell.

I grabbed my Tokidoki bag, courtesy of Alice and followed her out the door. I found Emmett eating a breakfast burrito and called, "Hurry up Em before you miss our ride to school." He hopped up and ran after me.

We managed to fit all of us into Rose's prized M3 and drove off to school. Rose was driving slowly for once waiting for Alice to begin story time. We all looked at her as if to say go on.

"Okay, okay. So after I hung up yesterday Edward was at my door fuming asking who put country in his room and destroyed his stereo. I said I didn't and went downstairs. Edward yelled after me and Esme asked in a terrifyingly harsh voice why was he screaming. And he looked at the ground like a five year old and said he was wondering who put country in his room. Esme TOTALLY covered for me. She was like I did and maybe your stereo is broken because of your daily cup of water. And then Carlisle came home oblivious and Esme told him, he was livid. Edward and him had a nice chat from which I heard Carlisle yelling various things the most important being 'no Volvo.'"

We all stared at her. Rosalie snorted and muttered, "That's what he gets."

Alice started laughing, "That's exactly what _I _said yesterday."

We all laughed but I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. The people who knew him best were all against him and- the car stopped in front of the school and we had front row seats of Edward and Tara kissing, make out mode.

Screw what I just said. He an go die in a hole for all I care, he absolutely deserved it, ALL of it. And how the hell did he get here before we did he didn't have his damn car? Why was I feeling this way?

I sighed. I was jealous, but why should I be. He completely dissed me and he was never mine in the first place so I shouldn't have this reaction.

The doors flew open and Emmett got out first and ripped Edward away from Tara while Rose and Alice backed her up into a tree. Jasper got out soon after and followed Emmett.

I sat in the car, unsure of what to do. Option 1, I could go out of this car. Nope, I couldn't go out there or else Tara would know I told I mean she's not THAT stupid. Option 2, ignore it which I most definitely couldn't do so I stuck with Option 3, staying in the car and waiting.

* * *

**Next chapter is the one we've been waiting for. Tara finally gets beaten up YAY!**

**And thanks to you guys who review my story and got it over the 50 mark :D just thought I should mention that.**


	7. Back Off

**Oops I forgot to post this one yesterday :P**

**The ACTUAL chapter 7**

* * *

**EmPOV**

I grabbed Edward by the collar and dragged him towards the football field. I heard Jasper following close behind us. I slammed Edward down onto the bleachers and glared at him. "What did I do?" he asked. For a guy that had decent grades he was pretty stupid.

"What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU IDIOT!" I roared. "YOU HURT MY LITTLE SISTER THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!"

He looked at me saddened but then replied, "It's not my fault she can't take care of herself. I just gave her a reality check, you guys are all biased while Tara isn't."

Edward sure knew how to push my buttons. "We're biased?! Are you fucking kidding me? No we just know Bella better than you do her so called best friend!" I pulled my arm back preparing to punch Edward.

Jasper grabbed my wrist. "I don't think Bella wants you to get expelled man," he said lowly in a voice that was restraining anger.

"Does poor Emmy need Jasper to take care of him?" Edward said.

I looked at a now fuming Jasper. "What did you say _Eddie_?" Jasper asked in a scarily calm voice. Edward's pale face became paler if that was even possible.

"You know what Em? I'm just going to walk away now, have fun with Edward. Oh yeah and Edward she can take care of herself it's just that she's selfless with better morals and intentions unlike you." Jasper said in his scary calm voice and walked away.

I smirked evilly. "So Edward what's it like being hated?" I cracked my knuckles.

"I- uh-" Edward stuttered.

"I don't need an answer." I said as I grabbed him around the neck, but not hard enough to choke him. "Look I'm not going to hurt you, not yet anyways. Hurt my sister again and I'll guarantee you'll have more than just bruises. Got it?" I wanted to hurt him so badly but Bella would be disappointed in me besides I don't want to sink as low as _her _to threaten his life.

Edward nodded his eyes wide. I smirked, "Good." I let go of Edward without warning and dropped him onto the ground. I walked back towards the car triumphant.

**RPOV **

I couldn't wait to tell off this bitch. I pulled her by her blonde hair and slammed her into a tree.

"Ugh. Like what do you want from me? Are you really that poor that you have to harass me?" Tara said rolling her eyes.

Alice was bubbling with anger and opened her mouth to say something but I beat her to it. "Alice you already had your revenge it's my turn now. Look you cheap ass bitch, we're not poor. We know how to dress unlike you dressing like a slut. Because you came into our lives you broke the best friendship between Bella and Edward apart. Now we're here to make you pay." I growled in her face.

"They're done? Good. Now I don't have to worry about that stupid threat." Tara said and smiled.

Alice and I looked at each other pretending we didn't know what she was talking about. "What threat?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her.

She paled and widened her eyes. She put her hand over her mouth. "Well?" Alice asked tapping her foot. We stood there in silence glaring at Tara.

"I guess she isn't going to say anything Alice. We should just mess her up right now." I smirked evilly.

"No! Okay I threatened Swan that I would hurt Emmett." she said like a weight was just lifted off her chest.

"YOU WHAT!" I screamed in anger, although I already knew this.

"Don't hurt me wait no, don't tell Edward!" she begged.

"I won't tell him, that's not my job, not my secret to tell. It's yours and Bella's. But you're too much of a ho-bag to tell him so I guess Bella will eventually." I said.

"Yeah sure whatever." Tara said, she really underestimated what Bella could do. Well, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her until later.

"I'm done Alice, you can do whatever you want now." I stepped back.

Alice stepped forward and Tara scoffed. "She can't hurt me. She's like a lot of inches shorter than me."

Alice glared at her, "Oh really?" Alice took another step forward, "Do you think my height stops me from hurting you?"

"Uhhhh yeah." Tara said in a snotty voice.

Alice punched her in the stomach. "That's for Bella." she said while Tara bent over in pain. Then she stomped on Tara's foot _hard_, and Alice was wearing four inch Christian Louboutin heels today. She smiled satisfied one again and skipped away. I shook my head following her back to the car but not before turning around to see Tara hopping on one foot howling in pain.

I called back to her, "Don't tell anyone we did this because we can do so much worse." Tara visibly froze in fear and nodded at me before continuing to hop in pain.

* * *

**Heh my bad for the small mix up :P  
**


	8. Talent Night

**You all were probably hoping for th next chapter and got this one, well...**

**Go back to Chapter 7 to read about Tara getting semi-beat up!! It was supposed to be up yesterday but I forgot to put it up**

* * *

**BPOV**

I sat in the car waiting for them to come back. I leaned my head on the headrest trying to sort out my feelings.

Did I still love Edward? Hardly.

Did I hate him? Kind of, sort of, yes.

Why did I feel jealous before? Because a part of me deep, deep, deep down inside still loves him.

So I came to the conclusion that although I hated Edward I still loved him. That didn't make any sense whatsoever. I groaned. You know what, I told myself. I'm just going to ignore the minimal love I feel towards Edward since my obvious hate overwhelms that. He's part of my past now, I have better things in my future.

Emmett and Jasper stood outside of the car. I grabbed my bag and got out. "How did it go?" I asked.

"He won't bother you anymore. I guaranteed it." Emmett said with a smirk.

Rose and Alice walked back laughing. "White Bitch is taken care of." Rose said.

"Thank god." I muttered.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Alice said pulling me and Rose towards the school building. She brought us into the hallway and in front of a sign up sheet.

"What is this?" I asked while I read the piece of paper attached to the clipboard, _Talent Night_.

"You've got to be kidding me! You want us to enter talent night?!" I practically screamed.

Alice nodded. "Not us, you. Bella you know your voice is amazing. Do it for me, plus it'll help you forget about Edward." Rose nodded in agreement.

"Fiiiineee." I said in discontent, when they tag teamed me there was no way out of it. I grabbed the pen hanging off the clipboard and wrote my name. "Happy?" I asked grumbling.

"Yep!" Alice said ignoring my aggravated expression. "You're gonna need some practice it's tonight!" I looked at her incredulously, she expected me to sing a song tonight?

"Alice, that's not enough time to memorize lyrics."

"Well then choose a song that you already know." she said impatiently. I knew plenty of lyrics it's just that they were all love related songs. I thought the point of this was to make me forget about Edward, not remember him.

"Don't make me look through your iPod." Alice warned.

"Okay. Okay. I know what I'm going to sing." I really didn't want her to look through my iPod she would probably make me sing something embarrassing.

"Good!" The bell rang. "See you later Bella!"

The day flew by with the impending reminder of Talent Night.

"Hey Bella!" Angela called after final bell rang.

I turned around to smile at Angela. "What's up?"

"Are you doing Talent Night later?" she asked.

"Yeah, you know Alice pushing me to do these things. Are you?" I asked, hoping she would say yes or nod.

Angela shook her head, "I'll be there to see you though. Good luck."

I groaned was there _anyone_ else I knew that was doing Talent Night? I looked at the clipboard that was hanging on the wall and skimmed the page. Tara and her crew were performing tonight, just like Mike and Tyler. This was going to be entertaining.

"BELLA!" Alice called from down the hallway clutching the famous makeup bag in her hand. There's no way I could run from her now that she saw me. I walked slowly to her and she simply said, "Follow me."

I followed her outside into the parking lot into Rose's M3. "Why are we in Rose's car putting makeup on?" I asked puzzled.

"Because the bathrooms are absolutely filthy. I mean do you really want to use the mirrors that you can't even see yourself in?" Alice complained.

"I guess not. You're right Alice." I said, not even bothering to argue with her.

"Hmmm. Well the makeup from this morning is still on but whatever I'm going to reapply it! And your outfit… it's not exactly performing material to my standards but we'll make do." Alice said to me, but I wasn't listening to her ramblings about what she could have made me wear today, instead I was deciding between which songs I should sing.

"Bella! Hello?" Alice snapped her fingers in front of my eyes. I shook my head startled.

"Sorry Alice. I was just thinking about what song I was going to sing tonight."

"You didn't pick yet!?" Alice screamed in anguish.

"Don't worry I know both songs by heart it's just that I don't know which one to choose, country or pop…"

"Country. Most definitely country. I know for a fact Edward is going to be there for the White Bitch so you need to get in some revenge so by singing country it'll just annoy the hell out of him." Alice said.

I grinned at her diabolical plan, "You're right. Why didn't I think of that?" I asked her.

"Because you haven't been in evil panning mode like I've been ALL of last night."

"Right Alice, right."

I sat in the ancient auditorium chairs. My nerves were finally getting to me. My stomach churned, not in the good way. I felt like I would mess up and make a fool of myself.

"Don't worry about it Bella." Rose said, patting my hand.

I looked at her like she was insane. "Okay fine. Go and worry about it but think of it this way, you cant mess up as much as Tara is." she said while pointing at the stage.

I smiled, right now Tara was singing 'Promiscuous Girl' which was a pretty decent song until she sang it and it was one of Edward's least favorite songs that wasn't country. She managed to get Edward onstage who was standing rather stiffly while Tara rubbed herself against him. That wasn't even the worst part; she kept stopping while the music was still playing since she couldn't remember the lyrics.

When she stopped singing everyone stared at her and there were only claps from Jessica and Amber. Tara didn't seem to mind and smiled anyways while Edward just shook his head in embarrassment. Ms. Charney **(very random name that probably doesn't exist)** our chorus and theater teacher walked more like ran onto stage and basically shoved Tara offstage. Everyone was in hysterics by then.

"Up next is Bella Swan." she said with what seemed like relief in her voice.

"Good luck!" everyone whispered to me.

I took at deep breath and got onstage. Ms. Charney passed me the microphone, "What will you be singing, Bella?" she asked me probably hoping it wasn't a song like Tara's.

"Invisible by Taylor Swift." I whispered back. She nodded and walked down the stairs. I stood awkwardly onstage waiting for the music to come on.

**She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile**

**She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by**

**And you can't see me wantin you the way you want her**

**But you are everything to me**

**And I just wanna show you**

**She don't even know you**

**She's never gonna love you like I want to**

**You just see right through me but if you only knew me**

**We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible**

**There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through**

**She's never gonna see the light**

**No matter what you do**

**And all I think about is how to make you think of me**

**And everything that we could be**

**And I just wanna show you**

**She don't even know you**

**She's never gonna love you like I want to**

**You just see right through me but if you only knew me**

**We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible**

**Like shadows in a faded light**

**Oh we're Invisible**

**I just wanna look in your eyes and make you realize**

**I just wanna show you she don't even know you**

**Baby let me love you let me want you**

**You just see right through me**

**But if you only knew me**

**We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible**

**She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile**

I finished singing, it was silent. Was I really that bad? I looked towards my friends. They all gave we thumbs up and I smiled, they wouldn't lie to me. Suddenly people began applauding. The applause was overwhelming.

"Yeah Bella!"

"So much better than Tara!"

"Awesome job!"

I blushed at the compliments I was receiving while I was still onstage. I glanced at Edward who wasn't wincing in pain from hearing me sing country, darn. Instead he was looking at me awestruck and clapping gently. Ms. Charney walked back onstage, slowly this time.

"Absolutely amazing job. Come see me after Talent Night I want to talk to you about something." she whispered in my ear. I nodded and walked off the stage.

"Everyone another round of applause for Bella!" Ms. Charney said so that everyone could hear.

I walked back to my seat and grinned. "Great idea Alice. I've never felt so free before." I told her.

"I'm never wrong!" Alice exclaimed. We all chuckled.

"Except when it comes to buying cooking supplies." Emmett said with a pout, remembering last Thanksgiving when we sent Alice to the supermarket to buy cranberry sauce and she didn't get the canned one. Emmett was so disappointed he didn't get to open the can and hear the slosh sound of it falling out of the can.

"Well it's not my fault you have an odd obsession with canned cranberry sauce." Alice said rolling her eyes.

Emmett stuck his tongue out at Alice like the child he was and turned away. I shook my head at him, smiling at his silliness and wondered why Ms. Charney wanted to see me.

* * *

**Hmmm... I wonder why Edward wasn't writhing in pain **

**Review pleasies :)**


	9. Tell It Like It Is

**100 REVIEWS! I love you all soooo much right now and thanks :D**

**And now my dad is rushing me to go out to who knows where so here's Chapter 9**

* * *

Andy finished singing his rendition of Chris Brown's Kiss Kiss. Let's just say I'll never think of the song the same way again and probably never want to hear it again. I shivered at the thought but hey, he wasn't as bad as Tara, she would have won the award of worst singer/song of the year.

"That is it for our Talent Night ladies and gentlemen!" Ms. Charney said. The stage lights went off and the auditorium lights came on again. Chairs squeaked as people got out of their seats and began filing out of the auditorium.

We got up stretching. "That was entertaining!' Emmett boomed as we walked through the doors.

"I guess we'll see you in the car Bella." Alice said as they walked past me out of the auditorium. I nodded and waved to them waiting by the door.

I stood by the door saying, "Thanks." to everyone who complimented me on their way out. Tara just stomped by trying to hit me in the face with her hair but missing by a lot like two feet. Jessica and Amber turned their heads away from me, like I could care. Edward followed them out mumbling something along the lines of "Nice job." but I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

Ms. Charney was unplugging everything and finally finished after five minutes. Honestly does it take that long to pull something out of a wall? You grab the wire, pull it and it falls out.

When she finally finished she walked towards the door and like the spacey teacher she is she took her time looking at the ceiling. She's an awesomely fun teacher but sometimes I wonder if she's from this planet. **(I've had soooo many teachers like this)**

She reached the door and said like she was startled, "Oh Bella!"

I nodded, "You wanted to ask me something?" hoping my impatience wasn't obviously expressed in my voice.

"Ah yes. What was it, wait a moment." She ruffled through the masses of paper she was carrying in her arms mumbling, "Where is it? Where is it? Is this it? No. Hmmmm."

I looked at her perplexed, "AHA!" she screamed. She and Alice would get along well if they got to know each other if it wasn't for the fact that Alice didn't like the way Ms. Charney dressed.

She gave me a piece of paper. I looked at it, _Auditions for School Musical_. I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion.

I looked up at her. "You have an amazing voice Bella. I think you would do well in the school musical. I'm not saying you have to but consider it," she said clearly pulling the guilt trip. **(my teacher pulled this on me so i had to join the math club in fourth grade)**

"I will. Thanks Ms. Charney." I said a smile on my face.

"Good night Bella." She replied with a smile of her own.

"You too!" I walked towards the parking lot looking at the flyer. Auditions started next Monday. Sign up started on Wednesday, tomorrow through Friday. I think I would do it, I realized I loved singing tonight. Songs were a way of venting out my emotions with blowing up at people. Even if I had to sing love songs, the feeling of singing was comforting. I used to do it all the time before mom and dad got into the car accident.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumped into something or rather someone. I tumbled backwards and braced for impact. But I didn't meet the floor. Familiar arms caught me, I froze. I looked up and met emerald green eyes. Edward.

I pushed him away as hard as I could but he only stumbled. "What do you want?" I asked my anger boiling over. Now that we were face to face and I was over the initial shock, I had to say something.

"Bells hear me out," he pleaded.

"No. I refuse to. I thought you were my best friend and best friends don't make fun of each other and actually mean it." I glared at him and walked faster.

He was in front of me in no time. Stupid speed freak.

"Bella! I didn't mean it I really didn't, you know I didn't mean it. You know I say stupid things when I'm mad-" he said blocking my way.

"No Edward. You don't say stupid things when you're mad. You tell the truth when you're mad, or at least what you think is the truth. You just blurt out what you think and you're absolutely blunt about it. Like in second grade when you got mad at Tanya. You told her that her dress was ugly after she pushed me into the mud again. I'm right aren't I?" I yelled, tapping my foot against the floor waiting for an answer and willing him to move out of the way.

He was silent. "Yeah I thought so. Goodbye Edward, you're my past now I don't want to have anything to do with you. Unless you can finally prove that our friendship is something worth fixing, don't talk to me. And do not give me some bullshit about our friends and family being biased. We both know that they aren't biased so stop blaming it on other people and take credit for the bad things you've said." I said walking around him and jogging towards the M3.

I was in front of Rosalie's M3 now. My hand was gripping the handle. I was about to pull open the door when Edward grabbed my arm.

"I tried apologizing like Carlisle told me to but you're being a hard ass like always. I don't even know why we were even friends in the first place. You're right I don't want anything to do with you either and-"

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS NOW? I ALREADY KNEW THIS, LET GO OF ME AND I'LL FORGET ABOUT YOU OKAY?" I screamed in his face trying to pull my arm away.

"Let go of my sister." Emmett said menacingly while he got out of the passenger seat.

"Fine I wasn't done telling her off yet but whatever. Eww, I touched her." Edward said looking at his hand like it was infected.

"Suck it up Cullen. I need to soak my arm in disinfectant when I get home because of you." I grimaced. Emmett stifled his laughter.

"Let's go Emmett." I said finally able to open the door. I slammed the door shut so I wouldn't have to see Edward's face until tomorrow. Emmett climbed in afterwards and told Rosalie to wait. He rolled down the window and screamed, "Have fun walking home Eddie!"

He rolled the window up and Rosalie zoomed away. We all started laughing at the thought of Edward walking home in the dark. Thunder boomed. We laughed harder knowing that he wouldn't make it home in time before it starting pouring.

I gasped for breath when I finally stopped laughing. "Nice job telling off my brother Bella!" Alice said.

"I didn't think you had it in you Bells." Rose said jokingly.

"I've taught you well young one." Emmett said and bowed. I smacked him in the head playfully.

"So what did Ms. Charney want to talk to you about?" Jasper asked. I smiled gratefully at him for changing the subject off of my ex-best friend and me.

"She wants me to audition for the school musical…" I said glancing at them.

Alice squealed, "You should definitely audition. You were amazing tonight and then that means that I can play Bella Barbie for the show and OH I should design all the costumes! Wait what is the musical?" Alice looked at me intently.

"I don't know… but I'll only audition if you guys do." I said.

They all glanced at each other. "Hey why not? I mean if we audition then we can make fun of the people who do horribly." Emmett said. Rose smacked him in the head at the red light.

"What'd I do Rosie? You know I was kidding, well not really… but it would be hilarious!" Rose rolled her eyes and zoomed ahead once the light flashed green.

"Well Jas and me don't mind auditioning!" Alice chirped Jasper looked at her grimacing and Alice glared at him and the grimace was gone.

I chuckled at their exchange now all I needed was Rose's approval. We all looked at her.

"I hope you know I really love you now Bella." she said looking at me from the rearview mirror.

"But I thought you loved me Rosie!" Emmett said in disbelief. Everyone with the exception of Emmett, who pouted started laughing.

* * *

**Now they all had a little bit of revenge towards Edward, wow I'm obsessed with the revenge topic**

**Anywayss, review-ith **


	10. Thunderstorms

**Sorry for the late post today my parents shoved me out of the house before I could get on my laptop.**

**And yes unfortunately I am ruining Edward in this story for now -tear-**

* * *

Rain started pelting the windshield quickly in big droplets of water. "Damn, I think it's gonna flood the roads tonight." Rose muttered.

"Oooooh!! We should have a sleepover at my house since it's the closest. You guys know Carlisle and Esme won't mind. And don't argue because I know that Rose wants to so that her car doesn't get messed up in this pouring rain."

I gulped she probably wanted to give me a makeover. Alice looked at me and the expression on my face, "Don't worry I'm not planning on giving you a makeover. I was thinking a movie night we haven't had one in ages and you can say thanks to Esme."

I let out a breath not even realizing I was holding it in. I really needed to thank Esme, she stood up for me over her own son. I always cared for Esme like I did my own mother and even more so after the accident and I always knew that I was like her own daughter but knowing that she said out loud, it makes all the difference.

"So what do you all say?" Alice asked. Jasper nodded.

"Yes!" Rose and Emmett said looking at each other and smiling deviously.

"I'm in but I have a question." I said to Alice.

"Fire away Bells." Alice said with glee that we were all going to be sleeping over.

"Where am I going to sleep? I mean I always used to sleep with Edward in his room but I'd rather not tonight for obvious reasons and Em and Rose are going to be in the guest room doing god knows what! And I know you and Jas are going to be in your room." I hoped I didn't have to sleep on the couch I had unpleasant memories of rolling off of it and landing on my side multiple times at night.

"Silly Bella! We have more than one guest room, you can sleep there!" Yesss, I thought I was going to get reacquainted with the floor tonight.

Rose stopped the car on the sidewalk in front of the hilled pathway that led to the Cullen house. "Okay we're gonna make a run for it." Alice said like it was a top secret mission.

"1…."

"2…."

"3!"

We opened the doors and shut them quickly and ran for our lives, well not really we just ran so we wouldn't get drenched. I got there last since I paid most of my attention to not tripping or slipping on anything. Despite our efforts we were all drenched, dripping and shivering from the rain.

Alice opened the door and we ran inside where it was warm. Carlisle and Esme greeted us. "Oh my! Let me get some dry clothes for you all." Esme said and rushed upstairs.

"Get the new ones mom!" Alice exclaimed. I shook my head at Alice.

"So where is Edward?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Walking home in the rain like he deserves to." Rose said smirking.

"Didn't he apologize?" Carlisle asked again, agitated.

"Sort of. His apology was making an excuse and I really didn't want to hear it." I said.

"That boy, what has gotten into him lately?" Carlisle sighed and sat down on the couch. My clothes still clung to me but I wasn't as cold anymore. Esme came back downstairs with clothes in hand.

"Sorry it took so long I just put them in the dryer so they would be warm," she said while passing us the clothes.

"Thank you!" we all said and rushed upstairs. The girls went into Alice's room while the guys went into the guest room. Alice and Rose were already in their pajamas when I realized I must have dropped the shirt downstairs.

"Be right back guys!" I said putting the wet t-shirt back on.

I ran downstairs and spotted the Pink™ shirt on the couch. I walked over to the couch and grabbed it.

Before I could head towards the stairs, the door opened and Edward walked in looking perfect as always even though he was drenched in the rain. I couldn't help but gawk at him; he spotted me and opened his mouth to retort at me when he began to gawk at me too.

He looked like a model. The wet t-shirt clung to his body showing his well toned body. The raindrops in his hair shone in the living room lights and the wind swept through his hair making it look even more messy than usual. But why would he be gawking at me? I probably looked like a wet dog.

I shook my head bringing myself out of my daze and ran upstairs t-shirt in hand. I shut the door to Alice's room and slid down to the floor. "What took so long?" Rose asked while flipping through one of Alice's fashion magazines.

"N-nothing." I stammered. I leaned my head against Alice's door and shut my eyes. I thought I came up with an ultimatum when it came to Edward. Why did he just have to show up whenever my guard was down? Why was it just so hard to stay mad at him?

I opened my eyes to find them staring at me curiously. They looked away, but I didn't think they would drop it.

I changed into the dry t-shirt and threw the wet one on the ground. I sat on the floor, crossed my legs Indian style and waited for the interrogation to begin.

Alice looked at me and smiled, "Good we don't have to make you tell us."

I sighed and waited for them to ask me a question. Alice looked at me analytically, "Who or what?"

"Your brother." I said calmly.

"Why?" Rose asked jumping in resting the magazine on Alice's bed.

"Because… uhhh…." I said not knowing how to explain this to them.

"He bothered the crap out of you?" Rose added. I shook my head.

"He made fun of you?" Alice asked.

"You made fun of him?"

"Comeback contest?" I shook my head at their guesses.

"Well then WHAT?" Alice asked in frustration she fell back onto her bed dramatically. Rose and I stifled our laughter.

"Welllllll, how do I say this?" I asked myself.

"Spit it out already woman!" Alice said her impatient attitude getting the best of her.

"We gawked at each other." I said quietly.

"What do you mean by that?" Alice eyed me suspiciously.

"I stared at him. He was about to remark. He stopped. He stared at me." I said to Alice slowly, giving them the play by play.

She and Rose looked at each other, obviously having a silent conversation about me. "I'm right here ya' know!" I said to them.

"We know." Rose said and went back to having their conversation. I rolled my eyes, I guess I would go and look for Esme. I climbed down the stairs looking into the kitchen where Esme was reading a gardening book. She looked up and smiled at me, while shutting the book.

I walked into the kitchen. "Bella dear is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

I nodded and pulled out another chair for me to sit in. "I just wanted to say thank you for what you did for me."

"Dear you know I would have done it for anyone of you. But you really are like my daughter since your parents were…" she trailed off.

I nodded understandingly and hugged Esme. "I would really like to know what has gotten into him lately. He seems so distant." Esme murmured while she hugged me.

"Well he's been distant from all of us since he's been seeing Tara." I said her name with venom. Esme looked at me curiously.

"Who is this Tara person? I've heard her name but it's been escaping me to ask Alice who she is."

I stared at Esme. "You mean Edward never told you that Tara was his girlfriend?"

Esme's eyes hardened. "He has a girlfriend and never brought her home before?"

I nodded afraid of Esme would do next. "Carlisle! Would you please come to the kitchen for a moment?" Esme called to him.

"I think I'll be upstairs." I said backing away from the kitchen. Esme nodded and turned to talk to Carlisle who came in.

I rushed up the stairs and back into Alice's room where Alice and Rose were back to reading their magazines. "Esme didn't know Edward was seeing Tara?!" I half screamed to Alice.

Alice shook her head, "Edward never told her and she never remembered to ask. Last night she wanted to but I think she was too pissed off to remember about that detail."

"Well I think he's in for it tonight." I muttered.

Alice looked at me and said, "You didn't…."

I nodded and smirked before Alice started dying in laughter. Rose finally looked up and asked, "What?"

"Esme-knows- Edward- dating- Tara!" Alice said in between breaths. Rose raised her eyebrow questioning Alice's sanity.

"And your point is?"

"She didn't know before!" I added. Rose's eyes widened now that she understood. "He's going to die, AGAIN!" she screamed.

"EDWARD CULLEN!" Esme screamed from downstairs. We opened the door a little and saw Edward climbing down the stairs slowly almost like he was bracing himself.

We looked down the hall towards the guest room and saw Emmett and Jasper peeking out as well. We tiptoed out of the rooms and sat on the stairs listening to the argument brewing downstairs.

* * *

**To some people this doesn't make sense but I edited Chapter 4 to the best of my abilities so that it would work. And does anyone know what's up with the email alerts because I'm not getting any story or review alerts...**


	11. The Talk

**Heh the alerts work again!** **I was freaked out this morning when my inbox had like 50 something emails.**

**So anyways The Talk... **

* * *

**EsPOV **

I tapped my fingers against the kitchen counter while Carlisle rubbed circles on my back. I cannot believe that Edward didn't tell us he had a girlfriend. I understand if he went on one date and it didn't work out but an actual girlfriend, I was frustrated possibly even angry at my son again.

I shook my head. I was immensely disappointed in my son and wondered if this Tara girl is the source of the entire problem.

"What's up?" Edward asked shakily, his voice faltering when he saw both his father and me waiting for him.

"Sit down my son." Carlisle said in a formal tone while gesturing to the other chairs.

Edward looked panicked and I hated to see him this way but it had to be done. He walked tentatively towards us and pulled out a chair. It was the only noise in the house.

"Edward is it true that you have a girlfriend?" I asked bluntly wanting to get this awkward conversation out of the way.

Edward's eyes widened while Carlisle and I waited for his response. His hand gripped mine firmly while I pressed my lips into a tight line. We looked at each other knowingly.

"Yes," he murmured quietly looking at his hands. I let out a deep breath.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked softly, he looked at me with sorrow in his eyes hearing the disappointment in my voice.

"I don't know. I guess it just slipped my mind, I didn't think it was that important." he mumbled.

I thought back to yesterday's argument. "So this," I fumbled trying to remember her name.

"Tara?" Edward added quietly.

"Yes, this Tara person. She's the source of all these problems lately?" I asked, wanting to know Edward's take on this.

"No! She's new to town and everyone doesn't like her except for me and her friends Jessica and Amber," Edward said and paused. Carlisle and I looked at each other at the mentioning of Jessica and Amber, those two fruitless young girls who continued to flirt with my husband despite the age difference but of course we didn't feel the need to tell everyone else this although now I wish we did. We heard a muffled snort from the staircase, I had a sneaking suspicion the others were listening.

"I believe that you all are biased towards Bella and not considering Tara's feelings rather not giving her a chance." Edward finished. From what I knew my family didn't just judge people without good reasoning.

"That is a valid point Edward that perhaps they aren't giving her a chance but what if they have prior knowledge or another side of the story to this matter." I said voicing my opinions.

"See that's what I mean! You defend them!" Edward said angrily, pinching the bridge of his nose a habit he picked up from Carlisle, trying to contain his anger.

"Well it is my nature to protect those I know and I don't know Tara. So maybe you could bring her home for dinner one night?" I suggested and his face brightened. I heard a strangled cry coming from the staircase, as did Carlisle.

We saw Alice's hair poking out and Carlisle motioned for her to come.

Alice hopped down the stairs and said while taking deep breaths, "I refuse to have dinner in the same house as her!" Alice was never one to judge quickly, she took the phrase 'Don't judge a book by its cover' to heart.

I raised my eyebrow at Alice as if to ask 'why not' and she wouldn't respond. "Come walk with me for a bit Alice." Carlisle said taking her off of my hands for the moment. He got up and looked at me clearly wondering the same thing. Carlisle ushered her through the hallway towards the small library and piano room.

Edward looked at me strangely, "Well go call her and confirm about dinner." Edward nodded and took his cellphone out of his pocket. I casually walked over to the staircase and saw Bella, Rose, Emmett and Jasper sitting there looking too innocent.

"What are you doing?" I asked, I should be angry but my curiosity outweighed that.

"We were just curious to why you screamed Edward's name when you're prone to not screaming." Bella said.

I smiled at her and they smiled back knowing that I wasn't mad. After all they were all probably curious to know Edward's take.

"So what do you think of Edward's opinion?" I asked.

They looked at each other. "We already knew his opinion." Emmett said quietly. I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion. "He told us, I mean me and Jasper this morning, after we had a fight," he said looking at the ceiling.

I narrowed my eyes at the word fight, I didn't approve of violence at all. "Not a fist fight! I stopped Emmett it was a verbal fight." Jasper said quickly, glaring at Emmett.

"And Esme?" Rose said. "We do have a side of the story, Bella does anyway."

I looked at Bella expectantly. She looked downwards, an expression of unease on her face, "I can't tell you because there are certain matters at hand."

I nodded and let it go for now. Carlisle and I were never ones to pry into other's lives. She would tell me when she was ready, I trusted her enough and knew her well enough to know that she would.

"Hey mom!" Edward called. I turned to go back into the kitchen. "She can come Friday night. Is that okay?" he asked.

I nodded and Carlisle and Alice came back in. Alice returned to her happy demeanor and skipped back to the staircase but not before shooting a glare at Edward. I would have assumed it was some sibling rivalry but now I know it isn't. "Go on upstairs everyone there's nothing to see here." Carlisle chuckled trying to lighten the mood. They all cracked a smile and headed upstairs talking animatedly while Edward followed behind them awkwardly silent.

We sat in the kitchen without the 'children' and looked at each other. He looked tired after a long day at work he had to deal with this madness. I went to get him a cup of coffee, just the way he likes it when he's not trying to be healthy. I added two scoops of sugar and added milk until it was a light creamy tan color.

I took a sip out of the cup and smiled feeling just a little more alert. "Here you go dear." I said handing the cup of coffee to Carlisle.

"Thank you." He said smiling and took a sip. He looked at me through narrowed eyes, "You spoil me too much, love." he said.

I chuckled. "What did you and Alice talk about?" He sighed.

"She didn't say much except that there's something Edward doesn't know about Tara and that information isn't up for discussion or telling."

"I got the same thing from the others." I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me kissing my forehead.

"I wish they would tell us, maybe we could help." Carlisle said.

"They'll tell us in time. This is one of those things where they all need to be ready to tell us and come to an agreement with each other on their own terms. And we can't pry." I replied.

"So when are we meeting Tara?" Carlisle said with an undertone of disdain from the fact that she was friends with Jessica and Amber.

"Friday night." I replied and wondered to myself how would this dinner turn out?

* * *

**Bah, this was hard to write and now I'm behind in my chapters. Oh well, so while I'm trying to catch up later does anyone have ideas for what the musical should be,? Just tell me in a review :)**


	12. Dinner in Hell

**Bah. Summer school/test prep program whatever you wanna call it starts next week so I don't know if I can update everyday maybe every other day, sorries. And sorry for not posting yesterday, I made this one longer. I still didn't decide on a musical but I was thinking of something ****like High School Musical (1 or 2)so I can make Tara the enemy (Sharpay) but I still don't know yet :P**

**So here we go, Dinner in Hell aka Chapter 12...**

* * *

**Friday Night**

**BPOV**

How on earth did I get roped in to come to this dinner?! Damn Alice and her persuasive pixie ways. She couldn't stand to be in the same house eating dinner with Tara; I could bear to see their interaction period. I sat in Alice's room watching her with mild interest while she went into her closet to look for an outfit.

I shook my head at her while she climbed the ladder, yes _ladder_ in her _closet_ to look at her selection of sweaters. I thought back to yesterday when we were all stuck inside of the house because of severe flooding.

_I woke up in the unfamiliar room. The dark blue walls contrasted with the white satin curtains and beige sheets. Oh right, I was in one of the guest rooms at the Cullen's house. I looked around, still in a morning daze, for the clock. My eyes came across something neon and blue, who knew where Esme found a clock that does glowed blue, 9:00 am. I jumped awake, wasn't there school today? _

_I ran to the window and wondered if I was in some other universe where school didn't exist when I saw the roads well now they were like rivers. Alice barged into my room, "Rise and shine Bella! Oh good you're up already, go get ready." she said shoving me towards the bathroom door. I grumbled something about Alice being an annoying pixie and got ready anyways before she came into the bathroom and gave me a shower._

_I stepped out of the six-jet shower noticing I didn't have a towel. I looked around frantically until I spotted the baby blue towel with my name embroidered in midnight blue thread hanging on the door. Well that wasn't there before, Alice is a lifesaver sometimes. I wrapped myself in the towel and stepped out of the bathroom. _

_On the bed were another set of pajamas, but this time they were from Abercrombie, a red t-shirt that said "Behind every great girl" and a pair of red plaid pants both with the signature moose stitched on._

_I slipped them on and ran downstairs where I smelled chocolate chip pancakes. "Morning Bella!" they all chirped all except for Edward who grumbled something unintelligible. I rolled my eyes and sat next to Alice and my brother instead of next to Edward. Actually he was isolated from us all sitting on the opposite side of the table._

"_How did you sleep Bella?" Esme asked me while she placed a HUGE stack of pancakes in front of Emmett who grinned and a smaller stack in front of Jasper who grinned as well. _

"_Okay, I guess." I told her. "Not as good as I used to." I mumbled quietly looking at Edward from the side of my eye. His eyes locked with mine, his gaze piercing. I looked away, a faint heat on my cheeks. He chuckled softly and for a moment I thought he smiled. But why would he, he hates me just like I should be hating him. If only he knew the things he did to me with just a small gesture and how hard it was to stay mad at him for just a moment. _

_Esme came around again this time with a plate of pancakes for me, Rose and Alice. She placed them in front of us and said, "Dig in girls." She smiled and gracefully walked away to prepare the next plate for Edward._

"_Since we didn't have movie night yesterday I guess we'll just have it today!" Alice exclaimed excitedly. I nodded knowing Alice probably had the day all planned out. We ate breakfast in peace and Alice shoved Rose and me upstairs right after we finished eating for makeovers._

_They just had to pick a horror movie, why?! Of all the movies the Cullen's had they had to pick Amityville Horror! I sat on the other side of the couch away from Edward my arms wrapped around a pillow, squeezing the pillow and screaming when I got scared. _

_My shut my eyes and decided to stop watching the movie. It was times like these where I really wished Tara never showed up, where everything would be normal and right now I would be screaming my lungs out while in Edward's arms. If only things were that easy. _

_I guess I fell asleep during the movie since I woke up to the light shining in my face. My eyes shot open. "Wake up Bella! Time to get ready for school!" Alice squealed in my ear. I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion. Alice saw my expression and explained, "We all fell asleep here after the movie ended." I nodded, my neck stiff from sleeping in an uncomfortable position. _

_Alice fidgeted. "And?" I asked, noticing her movements._

"_Well, you're coming for dinner tonight." she said quickly, I wasn't sure if I heard her right._

"_Did you just say I'm having dinner here? Tonight? With Tara in the room?" I demanded to know. She nodded meekly. My eyes bulged out of my head and I sighed, "There's no way out of it now." _

And that's how I ended up here in the Cullen's house. Alice told me to wear a dark blue strapless dress from Abercrombie. Did she own anything that wasn't a brand label? The dress had an empire waist, front pockets, floral lace and embroidery at hem with the signature moose embroidery. I asked why the hell would I wear a dress to dinner and she just said to make an impression, but on who?

Alice sat next to me unsuccessful on her endeavor for a sweater. She pouted, "I guess I let Rose borrow it." I shrugged.

We heard the door open downstairs and the click of stilettos. "Hello!" we heard Esme greet them. We looked at each other and went downstairs against our wills. We grumbled something about how unlucky we were to get stuck here. We slipped past Esme waving slightly towards the door and sat down at the dinner table looking at the tablecloth. Carlisle was also sitting newspaper in hand, although he wasn't reading he was observing us and Tara and Edward.

Esme walked in with a strained smile while Tara chatted away about how the front door was so hard to open. Edward smiled apologetically at Esme while me and Alice attempted to stifle our laughter. We let a few giggles slip and Tara whipped her empty head to look at us. "What is _she_ doing here?" she said in her annoying voice, pointing at me.

"She's our guest as well and it's not nice to point." Carlisle said folding his newspaper. Tara pouted and Edward kissed her cheek. I felt myself wince internally in the back of my head. They sat down and Alice made a face to the back of their heads. I laughed, Tara turned to glare at me and I glared back.

"O-kay." Esme said trying to break the tension in the room by putting the plate of pasta with chicken and cream sauce in the center of the table. She turned back to the counter to grab the basket of bread and the stack of plates, Carlisle rushed to help her. Tara continued to glare at me while Edward tried to start a conversation.

"So what's this about a musical?" Edward asked Tara. She perked up at the word musical, "No one know what it's going to be yet but I signed up anyways," I cringed while Alice gagged. "You should sign up too Eddie!" Tara whined. Edward shook his head.

"Yeah you should sign up _Eddie_, it would make Tara happy." I smiled a little too sweetly. Alice nodded enthusiastically. Tara looked at us confused but nodded nonetheless. Edward rolled his eyes and said, "Maybe."

Esme and Carlisle came back after most likely listening to our conversation and gave us each a plate. Esme gave everyone some food on their plate. We all began to eat except for Tara who looked at her plate. Edward paused mid-bite and lowered his fork. "What's wrong?" he asked Tara.

She scrunched her eyebrows, "I was just wondering if our mom used whole milk or fat free in this because I don't like whole milk because it like has fat in it and I don't want to get fat!" Alice and I rolled my eyes. Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose and Esme just looked plain annoyed. Edward took a deep breath; I guess he got that a lot from her. I couldn't help but feel just a little sorry for him having to deal with that pain in the ass.

"It's fat free, don't worry about it." Edward lied not even putting any effort into hiding his lie but Tara didn't notice. I watched Tara eat and she ate like Emmett, stuffing her face with food. There was cream sauce all over her mouth, I looked over at Carlisle and Esme who looked rather disgusted with a little undertone of worry, I mean she ate like she never saw food before who wouldn't be worried?

She finished eating first and dabbed at her mouth with a napkin. She slurped her cup of soda quickly and needed a refill. She looked expectantly at Esme, like Esme was supposed to refill her cup. "Excuse me but can someone refill my cup?" Tara asked impatiently. Esme continued to eat. Edward sighed reluctantly and poured her the soda. Tara didn't say anything and slurp some more of her newly filled cup of soda.

We all finished eating soon after. "Dinner was amazing as always Esme." I said. Alice nodded, relatively quiet tonight.

"Well someone had to cook considering your mother couldn't boil a pot of water without nearly burning down the dorm!" Esme joked. I laughed, that's why I always used to do and still do all the cooking in the house.

"Thank you mom." Edward said. Carlisle kissed Esme on the cheek, his way of saying thanks. We all looked expectantly at Tara who was currently reapplying her makeup. She finished dabbing on foundation or something and grabbed her cup of soda and Edward's hand and dragged him out into the living room.

**EsPOV**

I sighed, relieved that she was out of the room. Her manners were absolutely atrocious! No wonder Edward has been acting odd and detached, he must have been tired from dealing with the burden he calls girlfriend. Carlisle sighed beside me while Alice and Bella watched us.

"Do you need any help mom?" Alice asked.

"That would be nice, dear." I replied. They collected the plates and brought them to the sink. "I can wash them myself go and spend some time with Edward and Tara, thank you for helping me."

They both visibly winced at the fact of spending time with Tara. "You're welcome Esme, c'mon Alice I don't want to do this either." Bella said pulling Alice into the living room.

"I'm guessing your impression of Tara isn't very… positive?" Carlisle asked leaning against the counter.

"Far from positive. Edward would be better off with someone like Bella." I said in a hushed voice. "But he got into this mess and they might not be able to forgive each other." I scrubbed the dishes furiously under the running water.

"Don't worry, my dear. Things will work out in due time." I nodded and hoped that he was right

**•••••••••**

I dried my hands using the towel hanging off of the oven door handle. I heard someone shriek in the living room. I ran out of the kitchen to find a huge stain on my cream colored rug that took me ages to find. My eyes widened, I looked around to see who did it. Bella and Alice were away from the stain, horror on their faces. Edward was in front of me tensed with a hand in front of him as if to say wait. That leaves one person. Tara stood completely relaxed with an empty cup of soda. I could feel my face grow red in fury while Tara's face remained impassive and uncaring. I opened my mouth to say-

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy, I only did it because I'm debating on how to end this horrible dinner night and still haven't figured it out yet and my ideas are completely different so I can't mesh them together, humph.**

**Review!**


	13. Setting Things Straight

**Happy 4th of July everyone :D May everyone be happy and full of barbecue food lol.**

**Here's CHAPTER 13 aka Esme goes ballistic**

* * *

**Previously….**

_I could feel my face grow red in fury while Tara's face remained impassive and uncaring. I opened my mouth to say-_

**EsPOV**

"Wait, mom." Edward said, trying to calm me down.

"No, Edward not now." I said through clenched teeth. I was seething mad that my cream colored silk rug that accentuated everything in the living room is stained with Coke, the rug that took me ages to find in all of my parent's belongings and now I didn't even know if the stain would come off.

"How dare you come into this house invited and not be respectful or mannered to us. You may not have to serve yourself your own drink or clean the messes you make in your home but here is another story. It's simply common courtesy to take these small tasks upon yourself." I said angrily.

I breathed heavily, I never got angry enough to raise my voice before but Tara pulled my last nerve tonight. Edward opened his mouth to say something, "I am NOT finished!" I screeched.

I walked over to Tara. "And most importantly. YOU STAINED MY CREAM RUG THAT TOOK ME YEARS TO FIND AMONGST ALL OF MY PARENT'S BELONGINGS. YOU EVEN LET IT SET IN LONG ENOUGH SO I DOUBT THE STAIN WILL COME OUT EVER. SO NOW I NEED TO GO LOOK FOR A BRAND NEW SILK CREAM RUG WITH THE SAME TEXTURES AND NO PATTERNS." I yelled.

"Mom-" Edward began, losing his patience. Carlisle, who came in who knows when during my ranting, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps you should bring Tara home before your mother has an epilepsy." he suggested. Edward nodded; he grabbed the cup out of Tara's hand and practically shoved Tara out of the door while she asked him what an epilepsy was.

I groaned in frustration and sat on the couch. I put my head in my hands. I felt weight on the other half of the couch; Carlisle wrapped his arms around me. Bella and Alice quietly sat to the left of us on the loveseat.

I looked up and said, "Girls now I know why you dislike Tara so much."

They chuckled and Alice said, "You'll hate her more eventually. Trust me, you don't know half of it."

My eyes widened again, "You mean there's more to loathe about her?" They nodded. We sat in silence, the comforting silence without the whining of Tara. We heard the Volvo pull into the driveway. Edward slammed the door; I shot him a warning glance.

"MOM! Why did you yell at her like that? She just wants to be accepted! But everyone keeps putting her down!" he yelled at me.

I opened my mouth to speak but Bella beat me to it. "Don't yell at Esme! Tara deserved it; she was so annoying and whiny all night long. She gave me a headache. Besides Esme's right! She needs to learn some manners since she treats everyone like crap." Bella yelled.

"Like you know anything. You're just judging her like everyone else in this room. You think that you can say stuff about her because your parents are in a coma **(gasp)** but you don't even know her!" Edward yelled back. Bella flinched when he mentioned her parents, her filled with tears.

"I don't know her? You don't know her at all. You think she's some sweet innocent girl put down by everyone when she's not!" Bella screamed, tears running down her face.

"She threatened to kill my parents in the hospital. She threatened to put Emmett in a coma. She threatened to destroy Emmett's dream of becoming a football player! Just so I wouldn't interfere with your relationship with her." Bella screamed more hysterical than before. She dropped to the floor and started to sob. I gasped and Carlisle clenched his hand into a fist.

Edward's previously enraged face, softened, but soon became enraged again, "How I know you're not lying?"

"Damnit Edward! You know she can't lie for her life! How can you NOT believe her? No one makes up stuff like that." Alice exclaimed, running over to Bella.

Edward looked down at the ground and looked up again remorseful. "I'm sorry. You were all right and I was too stubborn to believe that I was wrong." His face became angry again.

"I need to go break up with Tara now."

"No! You can't!" Alice said. We all looked at her horrified and perplexed. "Because Tara would only hurt them if Bella well interfered or told you and you break up with her. So it would be a win-lose situation," she continued crossing her arms. Bella looked up, her face tear streaked, and nodded.

Edward grimaced, "So I have to continue to date her?" We nodded.

"Why wouldn't you break up with her before anyways? I mean you would have had to date her even if we didn't tell you." Alice asked, arching her eyebrow in curiosity.

He sighed. "I'm dating her because I felt bad for her and I thought that she was actually a sweet person. She never talked to me before about her family and I thought it was because she was shy. She always was obsessive about fat and fat free milk and I thought she was just rude to the waiters at restaurants because they kept staring at her, but then tonight I realized she was just rude no matter what." He ran his hand through his hair.

Carlisle tapped my shoulder and motioned for us to go upstairs. I nodded and followed him. Alice watched us leave; I mouthed 'so you guys can figure it out.' She nodded and turned to look at Bella and Edward.

**BPOV**

I stopped sobbing a while ago but kept my head in my hands. I could tell he was regretting ever going out with Tara but was he sorry for the things he said to me?

I heard footsteps come towards me, too heavy to be Alice. "Bella," his velvety voice whispered in my ear. I looked up at him new tears filling my eyes. He looked at me sadly, regretfully.

"I'm so sorry. For everything I did wrong, for all of the horrible things I said to you. You were right, all the things you said to me in the hallway on Tuesday they were all true. I wish I could take back what I said, but I can't. I understand if you can't forgive me." he said sincerely and ended on a sad note. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his. They shone with sincerity and sadness.

I bit my lip. He looked so sad and miserable, the way I felt for the past couple of days. "Why did you say all those things? If you meant them why are you taking them back?" I whispered.

"Because I believed in Tara. I was defending her and at the time I meant it because I thought it was true and the right thing to say. But now I know the truth and I know that what I said was a lie because you aren't plain and people do care about you. You're not worthless and don't let yourself believe what I said." he said looking at me.

A tear rolled down my face, I felt his finger brush it away. "Don't cry Bells. Please don't cry."

I smiled a little, my Edward was here. He smiled back. "It really hurt when you said those things to me. I- it's," I sighed. "It's gonna take some time before I can forgive you Edward." I said softly. He nodded.

"And I'm gonna do everything I can to help you forgive me." he had a determined look on his face. I wrapped my arms around him, it felt so right to be in his arms again. We fit together like a puzzle. I felt his arms wrap around me and smiled against his chest.

"I really missed hanging out with you Edward." I said, muffled. He nodded.

"I did too Bells. More than you know it." he said mumbling the last part. I wasn't sure if I as meant to hear the last part but there's no way he missed this more than me, I laughed inwardly.

"YAY!!" Alice squealed. We jumped at Alice's sudden sound. I guess we forgot she was here. "I'm so glad that we have to be mad at each other anymore, although no offense to you Edward I enjoyed being diabolical." she grinned.

He scowled, "Thanks. It makes my day so much better knowing my sister enjoyed making my life hell." She giggled, I just smirked.

"Now you know, never EVER get any of us mad."

* * *

**Bah. Edward still has to go out with Tara, yuck. Sooooo, now they've semi forgiven each other I can't keep them apart for long. Next chapter should be Auditions unless I think of a brilliant idea to delay that.**

**Review and you'll get a nice hug from Edward just like Bella did, lol.**


	14. Auditions

**SOOOOOOO Sorry for the extremely long wait. I had school this week and I get HOMEWORK and its the summertime UGH. So I've been doing my english and math packets and then there was that essay... so I'm so sorry that this took forever. I finished it today because I didn't have class (or so I thought) but I actually do have classes on Fridays according to one of my friends so DAMN.**

**So unfortunately the chapters will take a longer time to come out and I'll try to update once a week. Hope you enjoy the auditions that took me forever to find the right song for Bella,**

**the extremely long awaited Chapter 14**

* * *

**BPOV**

I can do this. I know I can. I breathed in and out, chanting in my head. I've been practicing all weekend; I know the songs by heart.

This weekend was different from the rest. Edward blew off Tara with the lame excuse of a family dinner in Seattle, which she believed. According to Alice she said my 'shine' was coming back, I assumed she meant my eyes were bright and my hair wasn't limp.

Emmett and Rose didn't quite forgive him yet, let me rephrase they were still semi mad at him, Em flexed his muscles coincidentally when Edward was around or just walked into the room and Rose just pointedly glared at him whenever he walked by. Alice acted as if nothing had happened, her catch phrase being "It's in the past, let's not dwell on it" and Jasper followed her lead although he didn't say a word to Edward.

I didn't completely forgive Edward but I wasn't mad at him. I felt relaxed and no longer tensed from keeping the threat at bay. I came to a conclusion: being mad at Edward made me realize I wasn't deeply in love with Edward anymore. It made me realize he wasn't the perfect person I thought he was for the majority of my life. I still needed Edward in my life even if I wasn't in love with him anymore, he would always be the one I go to for comfort.

I rehearsed with Rose and Alice in my room of most of the weekend. And they rehearsed as well. I had no idea what I sounded like but I knew that Alice and Rose sounded a lot better even though they completely disagreed, I knew they would get the leads in whatever the musical was and I was perfectly fine with that. It was better off that way, there was less of a chance that I would embarrass my self in front of everyone.

"Oh stop it already! You'll do fine, relax." Alice said noticing my panicked expression while she combed through my hair.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, whatever you say Alice." My stomach twisted and turned.

"She's right you know," Rose said appearing out of nowhere with a makeup bag.

"Remind me again why I need to get all dressed up for the audition?" I asked, annoyed that I was sitting in a chair in the back of the auditorium while my face was being experimented on.

"Because you want to make an impression!" Alice said.

"On who?" I asked puzzled.

"On E- err, everyone." Rose said. Alice shot a look at her. I narrowed my eyes, they were planning something I just didn't know what.

"Done!" they both shrieked at the same time. They shoved a mirror into my hands and I looked at my reflection. I had to say I looked amazing; they didn't add any blush, I didn't need any artificial blush I had it natural. They used a light shade of blue eye shadow and the eyeliner and mascara made my eyes stand out. I grinned and they smiled. Alice thrust a tube of lip gloss to my face and I put it on without hesitation.

Of course they picked my outfit for this. A form fitting sky blue and dark blue tank top matched with a pair of blue and brown plaid shorts that ended mid-thigh finished with a pair of brown rubber flip flops, they're absolutely insane since we're in FORKS the rainiest place in the universe and with the rain it isn't exactly the warmest place on the planet being kinda sorta close to CANADA and ALASKA. I swear I'm going to die from hypothermia someday because of these outfits, I just hope I can change out of this after the auditions.

"Auditions for the school musical begin in 5 minutes!" Ms. Charney announced over the school PA system. Alice clapped excitedly and began hopping up and down. I shivered while Rose inspected her makeup.

"C'mon let's go!" Alice squealed as she pulled me and Rose into the audience. She seemed to be doing a lot of dragging lately… She sat near the front.

"Hey," Edward said opening his arms for a hug. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, he was supposed to be "going out" with Tara and frankly I didn't want to hug him. He put his arms down and looked crestfallen. He sat in the seat next to me while Jasper and Emmett went to kiss their respective girlfriends.

"Eddie!!" Tara shrieked and ran up to Edward. He grimaced but covered it up quickly with a smile.

"Hey!" he said and hugged her. She frowned, probably not what she expected as his reaction.

"Let's move somewhere else," she said looking at us while attempting to pull Edward. He waved to us before obliging to Tara and walked to where Jessica and Amber were.

The unmistakable sound of Ms. Charney's tap shoes that she wears everyday for some odd reason were heard against the nasty green/brown (don't they just love those colors?) tiled floor.

"Helllooo everyone." She said as she sat down in the squeaky auditorium chair.

"The musical that we are going to be producing this year is one that you all should know after all it is a classic, 'Grease!!'"

Tara and company groaned loudly and started complaining while everyone else shrugged. **(yeah I changed my mind, HSM the characters didn't really fit their personalities and Grease fits them better I think) **Ms. Charney didn't notice of course, she looked at the audition sheet and read the first name, "Tara, Jessica, Amber and Edward." She looked perplexed and thinking something like "What the hell it's supposed to be one person." or "What's the point of four people?" I know that's what's going through my mind right now.

I looked over at Edward and he had a stunned expression on his face. He was too shocked or mortified to notice Tara grab his hand and guide him with all of her strength up onto the stage.

Ms. Charney noticed Edward's expression and asked, "What's the matter Mr. Cullen?"

"I didn't know I was auditioning so I'm going to just go and sit down provide support." he said while edging away from Tara and towards the stairs.

"Mr. Cullen, you may sit down BUT you will have to audition regardless. Use the time wisely to choose a song. No buts!"

Edward frowned and walked off muttering something. I wondered what song he would sing since he was so in love with music he might as well marry it. Meanwhile Tara pouted and stomped her foot like people did in movies. Ms. Charney nodded to Tara, who in return nodded with an overly confident practically smug smile on her face. The music began and Tara began singing.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_No, it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about ya all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And hell yeah_

"Thank you for your… interesting song choice!" Ms. Charney said with a grimace in her voice.

"Dude that was even worse than Talent Night! I didn't think it was possible!" Emmett whispered loudly to Jasper. The people sitting around us turned to look at Emmett, started to laugh at his comment and we laughed too. Ms. Charney shot a glance at Emmett while struggling to hide her smile. Tara thought it was a good thing and strutted off the stage, smiling smugly. Jessica and Amber stood on stage awkwardly and Ms. Charney motioned for them to go off, no one could hear them over Tara's awful singing anyways.

Ms. Charney cleared her throat as the laughter died down. "Next is Angela and Ben." I looked up in surprise, Angela never said she was auditioning but then again we didn't really get to talk lately. She and Ben walked on stage hand in hand nervously. The music began and their voices complimented each other, soft and sweet.

We all clapped when they finished. They smiled brightly and walked off stage. It went on like that for everyone else who auditioned, except for those occasional bad singers like Mike or Tyler where we all winced.

One by one or two by two we went to audition first up was Alice and Rose who sang, "That's What Girls Do."

_You ask me why I change_

_the colour of my hair (yeah)_

_You ask me why I need_

_32 pairs of shoes (to wear)_

_You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things_

_Its just a chick thing...you gotta let it go_

_You try to understand but you dont have a clue_

_Thats what girls do_

_They keep you guessing the whole day through..._

_Play your emotions, push all your buttons it's true_

_Thats what girls do_

_You ask me why_

_I gotta play so hard to get (yeah)_

_You ask me_

_do I play it cool just to make you sweat (yeah)_

_You want some kind of explanation I can give_

_It's just a chick thing... that your messin' with_

_to me it's black and white_

_but it's not gettin' through to you..._

_Thats what girls do_

_They keep you guessing the whole day through..._

_Play your emotions, push all your buttons it's true_

_Thats what girls do!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... Why should I change_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... I'm havin', too much fun_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... to you it's confusing_

_To me it's nothing new_

_Thats what girls do_

_Thats what girls do_

_They keep you guessing the whole day through..._

_Play your emotions, push all your buttons it's true_

_Thats what girls..._

_Thats what girls do_

_They keep you guessing the whole day through..._

_Play your emotions, push all your buttons it's true_

_Thats what girls do!_

_Thats what girls do_

_They keep you guessing the whole day through..._

_Play your emotions, push all your buttons it's true_

_Thats what girls do!_

_Thats what girls do..._

_Girls..._

_You ask me why I change_

_the colour of my hair (yeah)_

I laughed when they did the most ridiculous poses especially when they finished in a modified Charlie's Angel pose, Alice holding out her microphone in front of her like a gun, back to back with Rose who held her microphone above her head. Ms. Charney smiled and said, "Thank you very much ladies, next is Emmett!"

Emmett grinned and walked to the stage and excitedly got on stage. The familiar girly music came on and he started to sing in a high falsetto voice. I shook my head and chuckled I should have known he would sing something like this.

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world_

_Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie_

_You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain_

_Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky_

_You can touch, you can play_

_You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa_

"Thank you!" Ms. Charney said between bits of laughter, which was considerably better than everyone else, we were all dying of laughter. My head was on Alice's shoulder that shook from laughter. Rose had her forehead in her head as she laughed. Emmett bowed, proud that he was able to get this reaction from us and walked off the stage plopping into the seat next to Jasper. "Jasper!" Ms. Charney called off of the sheet.

Jasper got up and tried to control his laughter. He walked onto the stage and sang.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

We all clapped and Emmett whistled. He kept his eyes locked with Alice the entire time he sang and even when he finished. "Nicely done." Ms. Charney said. "Bella!" she called.

I gulped. "Don't worry about it. Just think Talent Night." Jasper said as I passed him. I shot him a grateful smile for his advice but I didn't even know if that would help. I gripped the microphone and waited for the music to start. The familiar notes started to play and I took in another breath.

_Hurry up and wait_

_So close, but so far away_

_Everything that you've always dreamed of_

_Close enough for you to taste_

_But you just can't touch_

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet_

_Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it_

_You know you can if you get the chance_

_In your face and the door keeps slamming_

_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated_

_And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

_We live and we learn to take_

_One step at a time_

_There's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly_

_Or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen and it's_

_Supposed to happen that we_

_Find the reasons why_

_One step at a time_

_You believe and you doubt_

_You're confused, you got it all figured out_

_Everything that you always wished for_

_Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours_

_If they only knew_

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet_

_Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it_

_You know you can if you get the chance_

_In your face and the door keeps slamming_

_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated_

_And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

_We live and we learn to take_

_One step at a time_

_There's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly_

_Or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen and it's_

_Supposed to happen that we_

_Find the reasons why_

_One step at a time_

_When you can't wait any longer_

_But there's no end in sight_

_When you need to find the strength_

_It's the faith that makes you stronger_

_The only way we get there_

_Is one step at a time_

_Take one step at a time_

_There's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly_

_Or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen and it's_

_Supposed to happen that we_

_Find the reasons why_

_One step at a time_

_One step at a time_

_There's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly_

_Or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen and it's_

_Supposed to happen that we_

_Find the reasons why_

_One step at a time_

It was like a replay of Talent Night and I blushed. I smiled gently and walked off handing the microphone back to Ms. Charney who smiled and whispered, "Great job." I blushed again and walked back to my seat.

"Lastly we have Edward." I saw him walk up to the stage. The lights reflecting off his bronze hair. The music started to play and a familiar beat started.

_Your subtleties_

_They strangle me_

_I can't explain myself at all._

_And all the wants_

_And all the needs_

_All I don't want to need at all._

_The walls start breathing_

_My mind's unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight._

_A falling star_

_Least I fall alone._

_I can't explain what you can't explain._

_Your finding things that you didn't know_

_I look at you with such disdain_

_The walls start breathing_

_My mind's unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight_

_Just a little insight_

_Won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Now I'm on my own side_

_It's better than being on your side_

_It's my fault when your blind_

_It's better than I see it through your eyes_

_All these thoughts locked inside_

_Now you're the first to know_

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight won't make this right,_

_It's too late to fight,_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends when darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight, just a little insight_

_Won't make this right, it's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight,_

_Tonight,_

_Insight,_

_When darkness turns to light it ends tonight_

He was amazing. The applause was overwhelming and it made him blush a little but of course only I noticed that. His eyes met with mine and he smiled a bit and I smiled back. He had a determined glint in his eye.

I smiled inwardly. I understood what he meant by choosing this song and it was all confirmed with the emotion in his eyes. He was breaking up with Tara tonight.

* * *

**Eh sorries again and the lyrics wont separate into different stanzas blah.**

**And I forgot to say this earlier...**

**THANKYOU****THANKYOU****THANKYOU****THANKYOU****THANKYOU****THANKYOU****THANKYOU****THANKYOU for reviewing and reading my story :D 211 reviews and 9860 hits!! Okay I'm done having an Alice spaz.**

**So hope you enjoyed it and are ready for next chapter ;)**

**Review :3**


	15. Author's Note

**Well, this isn't a chapter obviously but I need some help since I want to make the breakup chapter the most insanely hilarious thing ever and it's in Edward's point of view so… send me any suggestions or ideas and I'll try to put them into the chapter. And NOOO I can't kill Tara no matter how much I want to since I still need her stupidness in the story D:**

**And while I'm at it I forgot to put in the names of the songs they all sang for the auditions in the last chapter oopsies :)**

**Tara- Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne**

**Alice and Rose- That's What Girls Do by No Secrets**

**Emmett- Barbie Girl by Aqua**

**Jasper- Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol**

**Bella- One Step At A Time by Jordin Sparks**

**Edward- It Ends Tonight by All American Rejects**

**Hahas yeah so I'll be working on the next chapter even though I'm _supposed_ to be doing my homework (shhh!)**


	16. Break Up

**Stupid three day login thing expired right when I saved this D:**

**Sooo, I managed to put all (or some part) of your ideas into this chapter. I felt like I should put it up today since I won't be here at my laptop where all my 'story stuff' is all weekend (including tomorrow)**

**Without further ado, BREAKUP! (SORT OF) GOODBYE TARA!**

* * *

**EPOV **

I smiled at Bella and she smiled her beautiful smile back._ Wait beautiful? Yes she's beautiful but oh why am I talking to myself? _I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair. I was glad that she sort of forgave me even though I didn't deserve it. I was horrible to her and yet she forgave me so quickly. She's too good to me.

"That's it for today! Roles will be posted on the bulletin board so check often. The date of the first rehearsal will be on the sheet. The refreshments are in the cafeteria and if you are going home have a wonderful evening!" Ms. Charney said. I walked off the stage readying myself.

I needed to break up with Tara. I wanted to break up with Tara, without anyone getting hurt. "Eddie!" she chirped, wrapping her arms around my waist. I pushed her off. She frowned making her nose look even bigger.

What did I ever see in her in the first place? She was annoying to the nth degree and she hardly ever caught my sarcasm since she wasn't the sharpest pencil in the box. Looks never mattered to me but she was pretty when I first saw her but now she was just an eyesore. She wore too much makeup and tried to push my boundaries further than I was ready.

I ignored Tara's calls and walked to the cafeteria where everyone else was. I was genuinely surprised by how many people were actually there but then again who wouldn't show up it's all free. I grabbed a drink off of the front table.

I looked around the cafeteria, Bella and everyone else were dawdling by the dessert table and kept looking over at me. Emmett finally made contact with me instead of flexing his muscles and making me cringe with fear, he shot me a thumbs up.

I heard Tara's shrill shriek as she came into the cafeteria. All heads turned to look at her only to find that her white dress (that she changed into for a cafeteria event?) had a huge stain on it while Tyler stood there dumbly with his cup tipped over. "TYLER YOU IDIOT YOU DIRTIED MY DRESS." she screamed, everyone laughed at her and resumed to what they were doing before.

She looked disgruntled and just stood there like she expected someone to do something, just then someone came by pushing a cake cart and in an attempt to stop the cart before crashing into her, tipped forward an the cake flew off, hitting her. She screamed for a good five minutes with the bits of cake in her hair and all over her face and clothes while icing melted and streamed down her face. Everyone started laughing again and I heard Emmett's laughter above everyone else's.

She ran out of the cafeteria. I walked towards my family and heard Emmett say, "Priceless, nice job being a klutz Jasper, you couldn't have done it better than Bella though!" Jasper smirked while Bella punched her brother in the shoulder playfully. I chuckled and turned to look around.

The cafeteria was still plain, Alice would have had a ball decorating. They had all the food on the long tables lined up in the back near the windows while the drinks were up front with the circular tables scattered around the rest of the room.

My eyes looked towards the door as Tara walked back in, still in her white dress with the stain but the cake and icing all over her. I walked towards her, now or never, I told myself.

"We need to talk." I said, pulling her outside of the cafeteria. She looked at me happily like I was going to give her a present or something; she needs a new brain for sure, one that understands the universal meaning of 'We need to talk'. I shook my head at her stupidity.

"Oh-kay." Tara said. I looked into her blue eyes that were too easy to read.

"I don't think, this is going to work." I said.

She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion looking demented, _Bella looks cute when she does that_._ Stop it Edward!_

Suddenly her expression brightened, "Yeah I totally agree. We need to move like further into our relationship." she said gripping my arm, cutting off circulation.

I grimaced and wrenched my arm away. "No, you're missing the point. We. Are. Not. Going. To. Work. Period." I said exasperated, it was like talking to a wall sometimes, scratch that it was always like talking to wall. What is wrong with me? Why didn't I notice earlier how wall-like she was?

"So you're breaking up with me?" she shrieked. Finally! She understands. I nodded. "I de-de- need to know why!" she said. Wow she can't even say demand.

"Because, we aren't alike at all and also two, my parents don't approve of you-"

"Who cares what your parents think? They don't matter, they're all stuck up and yeah stuck up." she scoffed thinking I would follow her in laughter.

I frowned and clenched my hand around my drink tighter. "I care what my parents think. They are not stuck up, you are though and three, you aren't respectful to my family and friends or anywhere for that matter." Tara glared at me at the word friends and stomped into the cafeteria.

"SWAN YOU'RE DEAD! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, THAT THREAT IS ABOUT-" Tara screamed, I cut her off thankful people ignored her this time.

"What threat?" I asked her menacingly even though I knew exactly what she was talking about.

She smiled sweetly and her eyes showed she was panicked and agitated. "Nothing at all."

"Tell me now." I said, grabbing her arm. She went into a daze, I rolled my eyes. I let go and she snapped out of it and started babbling, "I threatened Swan that I would kill her parents and put Emmett in a coma and injure him so he couldn't play football, just so she would stay away from you and me. Isn't that the smarterest thing ever?" Tara beamed.

"What is this I hear about threats?" Ms. Charney asked appearing out of nowhere from behind me. Tara opened her mouth and nothing came out, she continued to open and close her mouth looking like a fish. She got confident and said, "Bella threatened me!"

Bella, Alice, Rose, Jas and Em, who were focused on our conversation and having heard this, all turned and said, "WHAT?"

Ms. Charney rose her eyebrow, "Really? That isn't what I heard and I'm sure that isn't what you heard Mr. Cullen?" I shook my head.

"Hmmmm, Ms. Rinald you are coming with me to the office. NOW." She grabbed Tara's ear and dragged her out, I didn't know if that was illegal or not but I didn't care. People whistled as she was pulled out by Ms. Charney, was I really that oblivious to everyone's dislike?

"Thank god she's gone." I muttered under my breath while walking towards everyone else.

"Good job man!" Emmett said smacking me on the back, a little too hard if you ask me. I winced and smiled rubbing where he hit. His laughter echoed around the cafeteria, "Sorry man. But I'm still pissed off at you." Emmett said grinning.

I nodded, I didn't blame him. Rose gave me a curt nod and Jasper didn't acknowledge my presence. I sighed, I knew it would take time for them to forgive me I was lucky enough that Bella and Alice did.

Bella came and hugged me. She felt so right in my arms, like she should stay there forever but I was probably used to her hugging me. She looked up at me and smiled softly. I smiled in return. She let go.

"Can we go now?" she asked eyeing Rose and Alice suspiciously since they were grinning for some reason, they were probably coming up with some scheme to drag Bella shopping. They nodded and looped their arms through Bella's and dragged her out. Emmett and Jasper followed making a bet about some unknown topic. I never noticed hoe much I missed their odd chatter about nonsense.

I realized that life was perfect before Tara got here because when she was here I was missing out on this, relaxing with friends and most importantly being with Bella. I was glad that we didn't have anymore secrets to tell each other, it was less tense that way but I knew life couldn't just go back to the way it was before. It would take more than just wishing, I had to regain their trust and friendships back even if they say 'I forgive you' because I don't forgive myself. And I would do just that no matter what.

* * *

**Now Edward has a goal in life and his subconscious is trying to tell him something...**

**It would be nice if when I get back, I get a pleasant surprise when I check my email, my inbox is full of awesome reviews :3 Have an awesome weekend everyone**


	17. Heart to Heart Antics

**Hiiii everyone!**

**It's been awhile, I know. But I didn't die or fall of the face of the earth, I had some writer's block which I get a lot (notice why my other stories aren't finished yet) and I've been busy on the weekends and of course my unfortunate need to go to school and get homework. Right now I'm kinda pissed off at my mom since she yelled at me for practically no reason, unless you count putting the towel back in the wrong place in the closet a good reason.**

**That's enough about me right now, you've been waiting awhile for the next chapter so here it is even if it is a little filler-ish.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I eyed Alice and Rose suspiciously as they sat me in a salon chair that Alice had in her room. "What on earth are you guys doing?" I asked, noting that they didn't make a move towards the closet or to get makeup or a hair dryer or curler or straightener or some sort of torture device but then again we were in pajamas that were probably expensive. But when did that ever stop Alice?

So why earth was I sitting in a salon chair that was solely reserved for 'Barbifying Bella' aka torturing. They sat opposite of me on Alice's bed, grinning like Chesire cats. I scrunched my face up bracing for whatever they planed to do to me.

"Edward likes you." Alice stated happily, with no ounce of uncertainty in her voice. Those words made my heart flutter softly deep down, a small hope that was overpowered by what my brain kept telling me.

I shook my head. "You can't be sure and-" I stopped, should I tell them that I wasn't unconditionally, irrevocably **(couldn't help myself) **in love with him anymore.

They narrowed their eyes at me. I gulped and blurted out, "Well, I don't think I'm in love with him anymore."

"WHAT!" they shrieked simultaneously. I bit my lip, I sort of liked him but it wasn't as strong or at least I didn't think so.

"Damnit!" Rose said, muttering and swearing under her breath.

Alice looked murderous and frustrated, "When I see that little bitch I'm going to strangle her!" She continued muttering, "delaying this….too late…gonna kill her…. ARG!"

I smiled sadly. I didn't want it to be too late. I still wanted him in my life, just not sure in what way. This mess changed my views, opened another door allowing me to see other people and not only him. _Even though he still holds a huge part of me. _I shook my head.

Why did life have to become so complicated? Couldn't it just stay the way it was before Tara came, me admiring from not so faraway? Or just like when we were little playing in sandboxes, splashing in the puddles, when love didn't exist yet and the opposite gender supposedly had cooties?

Alice and Rose were glum now and moped on the bed. Alice bounced back up opening her mouth to say something but sighed. "I don't like feeling mopey, let's turn on some music."

Rose nodded absentmindedly. I shrugged. Alice grabbed the remote to her iHome and turned on the radio.

_How does she know that you love her?_

_How do you show her you love her?_

_How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?_

Alice squealed and began to sing along, mimicking what the words were saying. Her happiness and enthusiasm radiated off of her and me and Rose couldn't help but sing along too. **(just listen to the song or read the lyrics and imagine them acting out giving flowers and stuff jumping all around Alice's room.)**

_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted_

_You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say_

_How do I know, he loves me?_

_How do I know, he's mine?_

_Does he leave a little note to tell you, you are on his mind?_

_Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray?_

I pretended to open a note while Alice got onto her knee and gave Rose a… bottle of yellow nailpolish as a flower while Rose batted her eyelashes.

_He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday._

_That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love._

We grabbed combs and brushes and used them as microphones.

_Everybody wants to live happily ever after_

_Everybody wants to know true love is true_

_How do you know, he loves you?_

_How do you know, he's yours?_

_Does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?_

_Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?_

Me and Alice danced together while Rose continued to act all rockstar-ish. After that we just started running around her room, jumping onto her bed, onto the chairs and bean bags, behind doors, wrapping scarves and towels or whatever we could find around ourselves all while belting out the lyrics.

_He'll find his own way to tell you, with the little things he'll do_

_That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love._

_He's your love_

_How do you know?_

_How do you know?_

_How does she know you that love her?_

_How do you show her you love her?_

_How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?_

_That's how you know he's true_

_Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes._

_Rent a private picnic by the fire glow, oh, oh._

_His heart will be yours forever, something everyday will show_

_That's how you know, that's how you know_

_That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love._

We finished the song all posing on Alice's bed. We took one glance at each other and started laughing when the song ended, collapsing on top of each other on her bed.

We each looked equally ridiculous. Alice was wearing a beret and a neon pink boa around her neck, a bunch of bracelets with bells on them that made loud noises when they banged against each other, a bright yellow raincoat and she completed her outfit with a pair of deep green heels.

Rose had a baseball cap on, backwards. She wore a pair of freaky huge pink sunglasses that were falling off of her face, they wouldn't fit anyone's face in the first place, she had a rainbow bandana around her neck and wore a bright aqua blue bubble jacket and to finished it off she was wearing orange striped knee length socks.

I didn't know what I looked like but I put Hello Kitty clips in my hair after tying it into pigtails that most likely looked demented. I sported an oversized pair of overalls with a flowery scarf and for some reason I chose to wear platforms sandals.

Our insane laughter died down after a while and we gasped for breath. "Oh god." Rose breathed out.

We heard chuckles from the door and we whipped our heads to look, only to find the guys holding in their laughter.

Emmett was the first to crack, his booming laughter echoing throughout the second floor and possibly the entire house, Jasper and Edward began to smile and began laughing also. I thought Em and Jas were still mad at Edward maybe they made up while us girls were being insane.

"What on earth is going on?" Esme asked curiously. The guys pointed towards us from the floor.

We waved to Esme who started to chuckle and shake her head smiling, "What am I going to do with all of you?"

"All of who?" Carlisle asked wrapping his arms around Esme's waist and planting a kiss on her cheek. His eyes landed on us and he began roaring with laughter. It was probably the most hilarious thing ever; seeing the guys shaking with laughter on the ground while Esme and Carlisle were dying of laughter leaning against the doorframe.

We smiled at them and waited for them to stop laughing. They quieted down after a while, did I say a while? I meant a reallllllyyyyy long time. They were all red in the face and gasping for air just like we were before. "Are you done laughing at our expense?" I asked, now looking normal.

They nodded, unable to speak. Rose huffed and wished us a good night and walked past Emmett who scrambled to get up and run after her.

Alice pouted at Jasper who rushed over, now occupying Rose's spot from before holding Alice in his arms. I waved goodbye to Alice who nodded and shut the door behind me.

That left Edward and me since Carlisle and Esme decided to leave during the demonstration of how whipped Emmett and Jasper were.

"So…." Edward said shuffling his feet.

"Your room?" I suggested awkwardly. He nodded and walked down the hallway to his immaculate room. I never got tired of seeing his room with the huge glass wall overlooking the greenness of Forks. Neutral colors on the walls, the long black couch up against the wall, his huge bed with gold covers with the headboard covered in metal intricately twisted into roses. And of course his beloved stereo system and wall of CDs.

"You got a new one?" I asked pointing at his stereo system. He nodded and frowned.

"It took a month for it to be shipped from Italy. So a month without good quality music not to mention I had to drive to Seattle to get some of the CDs that Alice broke." I bit back a smile, remembering Alice's retelling of the event.

"But I deserved it. I really did." he said sitting on his bed, his voice in despair. I looked at him his face in his hands, eyes shut. I sat down on the bed, shifting the weight. I'm sure he noticed but he didn't acknowledge it.

"It's okay Edward." I said wrapping my arms around him. An unfamiliar course of electricity or a spark ran through me and I jumped back in surprise. It wasn't a bad or painful shock, more of a comforting tingling. I didn't know what it was and I know I wasn't the only one who felt it.

Edward looked at me curiously and I had the same expression displayed on my face. We looked down at the same time. I traced imaginary patterns into the bed sheet noting that the atmosphere changed, it was a bit more awkward than before.

"So umm, want to listen to anything?" Edward asked, trying to change the subject and start a conversation.

I shook my head. "Nothing in particular." He nodded and grabbed something from his favorites section and put it in his stereo. The calming sound of Clair De Lune rang throughout his room. I lay down on his soft, cushiony bed and sighed letting the music relax me. He lay down next to me.

I turned to face him, only to find he was already looking at me with an unfathomable expression in his eyes. "So did you, Em and Jas make up?" He nodded, and I looked at him wanting the story.

He smirked and shook his head, "It's a guy thing." I laughed, remembering how many times I used that excuse on him.

"Fine. I'll get it out of you eventually." I said. He nodded and looked sullen again.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, his green eyes not sparkling.

"It's just that – how can you forgive me so easily?" he asked quietly.

"Because you're my best friend." I said. He grinned but it didn't reach his eyes. I sighed. "Edward," I said, placing my hand on top of his ignoring the slight tingling sensation.

"I forgave you because I need you Edward. Whether you know it or not I will always need you, one way or another." He smiled for real this time.

"Thanks, Bella." he said. "I just can't forgive myself. I mean you guys say that you forgive me but I can't convince myself that I deserve to be forgiven."

"No Edward. You are always forgiven if you make an effort to try and gain it back. Or look at it this way, you forgave all of us for doing something and now it's their turn to forgive you. After all you don't do many bad things just let them have their fun with it." I said ending it on a lighter note.

He laughed quietly. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"It's my job." I said, mock saluting him smiling.

The ending notes of Clair De Lune sounded. Edward got up to turn off the stereo. I yawned and curled into a ball on Edward's bed. He climbed into bed next to me and pulled up the blankets.

"Night Bella." he said.

"Night Edward." I said sleepily and moved closer to him. I thought I heard him murmur 'Love you' but I couldn't be sure, I fell into a deep sleep feeling the world was so right, but could it be even better?

* * *

**The song is 'That's How You Know' it's from Enchanted but I was listening to the one sung by Demi Lovato.**

**Eh, I'm doing at time skip to when the character list is up I already have the characters planned out :P Sooo, review and give me any suggestions about what scenes from Grease you want me to make them rehearse/perform.**

**Ohhhh yeah and I've been working on a Twilight version of Made of Honor but when should I put it up? Now or after I get further into this story?**


	18. Embarrassing Castings

**Breaking Dawn tonight!! So this is the last you'll hear from me until I'm done reading Breaking Dawn (after multiple times ;D) And I'm going to her tour toooooo, I would take pictures but cameras aren't allowed D:**

**Hope you all enjoy reading this chapter and Breaking Dawn whenever you get your hands on a copy.**

* * *

**BPOV**

The rare Forks sun shone through the windows of Edward's room. Don't think dirty that's not why I'm in his bed. Carlisle and Esme feel that it's safer that me and Emmett stay with them while our parents are…. in their current state. But really, there's nothing scary in Forks, it's _Forks_ for crying out loud. I yawned and stretched my arms above my head banging into Edward's nose as I brought them back down.

He shifted in his sleep while I blushed. "Ooops." I whispered. He opened one eye.

"Sorry." I said. "I'm making a habit of doing that aren't I?" He nodded, half asleep muttering something about not having a nose anymore. I chuckled and he opened one eye.

"You think that's funny?" he asked, smiling devilishly. My eyes widened and I shook my head trying to get out of bed.

"That won't do." he said smirking, wrapping his arms around my waist and dragged me back down. He hovered over me, "Say sorry." I shook my head.

"Fine then." he said and tickled me. I started laughing and twisting and turning to get out of his grasp. "Stop Edward!" I managed to get in gasps of breath. I could feel my face turning red from laughter.

"Not until you say sorry." he said and resumed tickling me to death. I wrapped my legs around his waist trying to throw him off balance, which of course didn't work. "It's easy say sorry." he said playfully while smiling.

The door opened with a bang and Edward and me faced the door. "UP, UP, UP!" Alice said barging in, freezing when she saw us. She rose an eyebrow, while holding her laughter in. "Having fun?" I turned fire engine red and Edward's cheeks flushed pink.

"Whose having fun?" Rose came running up to Alice and widening her eyes when she saw us in our compromising position.

"Definitely having fun." Rose concluded.

"It's not like that! He was just-"

"No, no Bella, it's time you became a woman. We'll leave you to your business." Rose said pulling Alice, who had a look in her eyes that said 'Details later'.

Without waiting for a response they walked away, shutting the door behind them. I'm pretty sure I invented a new shade of red during that ordeal and I've never seen Edward blush this much. "Mind moving?" I asked awkwardly.

He looked at me in confusion and realization dawned his face, "Yeah, sorry…" he said moving away from me, running a hand through his hair making it messier _and sexier_, I added mentally.

_Get a grip Bella._ I scolded myself. "So I'll be going now and yeah." I said lamely. He nodded and I walked to my impending doom.

Before I could even knock on Alice's door, two pairs of arms pulled me in and threw me into the salon chair _again_. I think the chair isn't just for Barbifying anymore, just general torture.

They looked at me expectantly. "Well?" Alice asked impatiently.

I opened my mouth to tell her it wasn't like that but I decided to play with her for a while. "It was amazing! He was so gentle with me," I sighed for dramatic effect.

They started clapping and jumping up and down making me burst into laughter. They turned to stare at me while I was in my hysterical state. "You guys believed me?" I choked out while rolling on Alice's floor.

They looked at me puzzled. "You mean you didn't?" I nodded.

They glared at me murderously and I sobered up. "What I _tried_ to tell you in Edward's room was that it wasn't like that. He was tickling me because I laughed at him when he muttered something about not having a nose since I always hit him in the nose."

They looked at each other and started laughing hysterically like I just was before. I looked for the clock in Alice's room it read 7:00am.

I poked Alice's form that was currently rolling around on the floor like I did previously. "It's 7." I said.

"WHATTT!" she shrieked regaining the organized half of herself. "Get in the shower this instant! You have 10 minutes, go!" she said shoving me into her bathroom. Leave it to Alice to go from high on laughter to strict and commanding in a matter of seconds.

I showered as quickly as possible not wanting a repeat of Alice dragging me out dripping wet and nude. "Finally!" she shrieked pulling me into the chair. Rose shot me a sympathetic look and combed through my hair. I used to wonder if Rose slept over all the time since she always ended up helping Alice getting me ready but it turns out Alice calls her and with Rose's maniac driving she gets to the Cullen's or my house.

They decided to use the special curling iron today, I wonder why. "Hey Rose what's with the special curling iron?"

"What do you mean what!?" Alice screeched as Rose was about to answer. "Today is the day when Ms. Charney is going to put up the cast list, I just know it and you are going to be Sandy!"

I scoffed. "Mark my words Bella, you are going to be Sandy whether you believe it or not. You know better than to bet against me." Alice said, wagging her finger in front of me.

I dismissively rolled my eyes. As if it was possible for me to be Sandy compared to Alice or Rose. Alice frowned, "Whatever you'll see at school since I'm 99.9 sure she's putting up the lists so hat is the reason for the super special and expensive curling iron." Rose nodded and sighed like she heard this speech before, which she probably did while I was in the shower.

Once Rose finished making my hair wavy Alice threw clothes at me muttering under her breath, "Should have given these to her before." Rose snickered and went downstairs.

I threw them on after examining them. I didn't bother checking the labels, Alice only buys designer labels anyway. A long t-shirt that fit me snugly and went past my butt so I was okay with wearing the black legging Alice gave me. I was thankful that she left me a pair of brown flats and a brown sweater with large buttons long the sides.

Alice promptly threw me back into the chair and applied the makeup at an astonishingly fast speed. When she finished I looked like I normally did after they dolled me up. "Why don't you normally go that fast?" I asked Alice.

"Because I enjoy going slowly, besides you might learn how to put your own makeup on if I go slowly enough." I stuck my tongue out at her since I was feeling childish this morning.

I ran downstairs before she could do something drastic like throw a shoe at me, something that she has done before which ended up with me in the hospital and Alice sobbing.

"Morning!" I chirped as I walked into the kitchen. They all turned to look at me. I narrowed my eyes, "Rose you told them didn't you?"

She nodded with a sheepish smile on her face while holding her cup of coffee. Oh god, I said inwardly. I sat down in a chair, red with embarrassment.

"It's alright little sis, you have to grow up sometimes!" he boomed, chewing his eggs. I rolled my eyes.

"Like you should?" I retorted. Jasper who remained silent through this exchange said, "Burrnned." and grinned when Alice gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Where's Edward? We need to get to school soon," Alice said frantically while biting into a piece of toast. "Or we can have someone else drive the Volvo." Alice said louder. Edward came downstairs in a flash after he heard Alice. He was still buttoning up his shirt leaving a view of his toned stomach and _stop it._

"We have guests here who are eating!" Esme scolded.

"What guests? Them?" he asked point to us. "They're family, nice try mom." Edward said grinning at Esme who shook her head hiding a smile. I knew she felt better that Edward broke up with Tara since on the night they broke up she cooked an even larger and better meal than usual. When asked why there was so much food she replied, "Because we are celebrating." I grinned at the memory while eating a piece of bacon.

"Let's go!" Alice cheered after we finished eating. All six of us managed to fit into the Volvo; Edward in the driver's seat, me sitting in shotgun, Jasper, Rose and Emmett sitting in the back with Alice on Jasper's lap. Edward drove frighteningly quickly to school while Alice was bouncing uncontrollably in Jasper's lap most likely making him very uncomfortable.

Once he pulled into the parking lot, Alice squealed and clapped her hands excitedly and got out of the car first. "Come on Bella!" she squealed again and pulled me out of the car right after I got my backpack. She ran to the bulletin board dragging me along. I watched my feet to make sure I wouldn't trip on anything.

"I knew it! It's up!" Alice screamed. She scanned the list quickly. She screamed and started jumping up and down. During Alice's little episode or spasm of energy people began to gather around the boar as well. My eyes scanned the list, skipping the main characters and focusing on the minors. I frowned when I couldn't find my name. Was I really not good enough for the musical?

"Congratulations Bella!" Angela said to me. I looked at her bewildered and she pointed to the top of the list.

_Danny- Edward Cullen Sandy- Isabella Swan_

_Rizzo- Rosalie Hale Kenickie- Emmett Swan_

_Frenchy- Alice Cullen Doody - Jasper Hale_

_Jan- Angela Weber Putzie- Ben Cheney_

_Cha Cha- Tara Rinald Leo- Mike Newton_

_Tom- Jacob Black Patty- Arianna Crawn_

_Principal McGee- Pauline Kingsford Coach Calhoun- Gary Smith_

_Vince Fontaine- Tony Plard_

_Scorpions- Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie, Jessica Stanley, Amber Reed_

I grinned. I. Was. Sandy. "I TOLD YOU SO." Alice said smirking. "And it's even better than I thought." she said with a manipulative smile on her face. I scrunched my eyebrows together and looked at the cast list again.

Oh. My God. Edward was Danny. I have to kiss Edward, he has to grope me, we have to dance. I could feel my eyes widen. Oh dear. I guess I'll be seeing a lot more of Edward than usual. I really can't forget about him even if I tried, there's no escaping it now.

* * *

**Review :3 and go off and enjoy reading Breaking Dawn, I know I'll be . I promise I won't post any spoilers so we can enjoy the experience on our own.**


	19. Rehearsal Breakdowns

**Yes I know it's been a while. I didn't fall off the face of the earth or die or anything. I've been not writing because: I had a semi writers block, I had to clean my room and my dad has me doing push ups to prepare for the school year. And I need to pack for Florida, I'm leaving on the 17th and coming back on the 21st not too long of a vacation. And I still need to watch Grease to get some of the lines from it unless of course any of you amazing readers and reviewers (thanks for continuing to read and review, I never actually thought I would get so many hits and reviews :D) have favorite quotes from the movie/musical.**

**Long-ish author's note that you aren't here to read so here's chapter 18 (wow)...**

* * *

**BPOV**

I walked through the hallway in a daze while Rose and Alice talked about the cast list. I still honestly couldn't believe that I was Sandy despite my horrible coordination and that Edward was Danny. It's unexplainable, is the world trying to tell me something? Or am I just being paranoid.

"Bella, BELLA!" Alice's voice screamed. I jumped and turned to look at her. "Finally! I had to scream your name about 20 times before you actually noticed. By the way, I TOLD YOU SO, again. I was so right. I can't believe that Edward is Danny it's just so perfect. I think I'm going to ask Ms. Charney if I can be the costume designer since my part isn't that big, besides no one else can do a better job when it comes to clothes than me, right?"

I nodded absentmindedly, "Yeah, whatever you say Alice." I was too busy imagining what the play would be like with Edward and me. I sighed softly, he would be great like he was all the time, me on the other hand I don't know. I watched the movie Grease a couple of times and I guess it wouldn't be too hard to be Sandy since we're similar, until the end of the movie.

I gulped, the end of the movie. That's where Sandy has to wear tight clothes or today known as clubbing clothes (at least to me). I groaned inwardly, I didn't feel comfortable wearing those skin tight clothes and heels in front of my friends but now I had to wear them in front of the whole school?? Not to mention Emmett was going to massacre the male population of our school after this.

Oh well, what's done is done I'll try to deal with it as best as I possibly can without running away from the auditions where Alice was bound to find me if I tried anyways. I walked into Trig not before hearing Alice call, "See you at lunch, we'll talk about today's rehearsal later!" I gulped, rehearsal was today?

••••••••

"Welcome everyone! Congratulations on getting a part in our musical, even if you don't have a major part you must still be here at rehearsal everyday since it is undetermined what scene we will be rehearsing everyday." Ms. Charney said. She shuffled over to her overflowing binder thing and pulled out a pile of papers that were surprisingly unharmed and straight and not crumpled unlike the things that came out of my backpack.

"Here are your scripts. Those of you with few lines and actions are required to be off book by next week. Rehearsals are everyday-"

"Does that include weekends? Cuz I have appointments and stuff to do." Tara asked stupidly. We all groaned in frustration.

"No Miss Rinald, that does not include weekends." Ms. Charney said in an aggravated tone. "As I was saying everyday _but weekends_ so that we can be ready to perform by the beginning of June." That wasn't too bad, it was January right now so we had five months.

"Now before you all decide that is plenty of time it really isn't between time you have to do homework and all the breaks and such we have close to no time to rehearse this and plan it out-" Ms. Charney said as if reading my mind.

"I volunteer to do the costumes and makeup if that helps at all!" Alice said.

Ms. Charney smiled, "That would be a great help," Alice beamed and I could already see the cogs turning in her head. "So since today you have just received your scripts you may leave early, remember to read over your scripts and try to get the basics of the musical."

The chairs squeaked as people got up to leave. I got up slowly like everyone else, not in any rush to go and start my homework. "Edward may I speak to you for a second?" Ms. Charney called and motioned for him to follow her as they walked backstage.

"Swan," Tara's not nasally but still somehow annoying voice sneered.

I rolled my eyes. "What?" I turned to look at her. She was alone for once without her followers.

"I just wanted to say it's not over. Edward isn't yours I'll get him back somehow." She said snottily. Did she honestly think that Edward would forgive her for insulting his parents and that his parents wouldn't even consider letting him go out with her again?

I raised my eyebrows, "Sure, but Edward's not mine so why are you telling this to me?" Even if I wanted him to be mine, my subconscious continued to remind me.

"Because…… I can!" Tara said lamely, in an attempt to create a comeback. She had a devious glint in her eye. "Have you seen any limos lately Swan?" she asked smirking. I clenched my teeth, I could feel the moisture building up in my eyes. She continued to taunt me, "You know what I'm talking about right? The black ones, the ones made by, oh what was it, Cadillac? I know why your parents won't wake up from their coma, because they don't want to see your face."

"Why don't you shut up Tara?" Rose fumed coming up from behind me. I didn't need her help right now or any of their help right now. Rose took a step forward, "I got this one." I said to her through my teeth. She met my gaze and nodded.

"She's right Tara. Hey why don't you learn how to shut up, no one wants to hear your annoying voice. You're pathetic enough to taunt me about my parents because you are that lame, you don't have anything better to do than make fun of me by using them. You are that low and cruel to use people that are in worse condition than you as an offense to someone else. I feel bad for you. You don't have any real friends so you prey on other people for amusement." I said to her astonished face.

She fumed and opened her mouth but nothing came out. It felt good to vent out my feelings of anger, I should do it more often, when it comes to Tara of course. Of course I felt like I was going to break down crying all throughout my venting but it still felt great.

I looked around to find that most of the cast was still here looking at me surprised and with sympathy. Most of Forks didn't know the specifics of my parent's car crash but now they knew one more detail. I smiled slightly and walked out quickly, the tears threatening to fall even more now. I heard clapping from behind me mixed with Tara's frustrated cries.

Without anyone around I let the tears flow freely. Tara's words reminded me of their accident and that day. The reason why I don't like birthday parties and surprises. Why I was afraid of driving in the pouring rain or my friends driving in the pouring rain. I didn't let her last comment get to me though about why my parents wouldn't wake up, that wasn't true right? I didn't know how comas worked but what she said couldn't be true or possible? I tried to convince myself, the tears flowing faster down my face. I never thought I was pretty but I wasn't ugly that's for sure.

I knew where I had to go, I hadn't seen them in a while and I really needed to now even if they couldn't hear me or see me. I ran to my beat up old truck and drove away to my destination.

•••••••••••

_Forks General Hospital._ I walked into the hospital, the doctors and patients alike nodding at me. I smiled sadly and blushed from the attention, no matter how minor it was. I went up to the ICU Unit and into room 1-D. My parents looked like statues on the hospital beds. Their arms were full of needles that connected to IV bags full of liquid vitamins and nutrients and the heart rate monitor.

I crouched down in the space between their beds. "Hey mom, hey dad." I whispered quietly. "I know I haven't been here in a while but it doesn't mean that I didn't stop thinking about you. It's just hard to come here and see you both like this and," I sniffled, "know it's all my fault." I started crying. "But it's not my fault you're not waking up right?" I was answered in silence, other than my sniffles and quiet crying, just like I knew I would be.

I heard footsteps pass the room and stop. "Bella?" Carlisle's voice called out. I looked up over the bed and waved at him. He looked worried and came in.

"Are you okay Bella?" he asked crouching down to look me in the eye. I nodded but after knowing me for so long he could see the lie in my eyes. "No, you're not. You can tell me." he said softly.

"I know I can. It's Tara." I said. I could see his face visibly anger at the mention of her name.

"What did she do now?" he asked menacingly.

"She talked about my parents and the limo. Then she said they wouldn't wake up because they didn't want to see me and my face." I whispered. He growled, which was pretty terrifying.

"Bella," he said in a calm, soft voice that didn't convey any of his anger. "That isn't the reason they won't wake up. Don't listen to _Tara_." he spat out her name making me smiled in spite of my current state.

"Believe me when I say this, you are a beautiful young woman, Tara is jealous of what you have, don't let her get to you. We don't know why they won't wake up possibly because they are in a dream state of some sort or the logical explanation; the head impact was hard and triggered the coma so they can heal. But I can assure you it's not because you aren't pretty." Carlisle finished.

I smiled, "Thanks _dad._" Carlisle smiled, remembering what I used to call him before I could say Carlisle. "I need to finish my rotations now." he sighed getting up. I nodded and didn't make a move.

"Bye Bella, see you later." he called as he walked out.

"Bye." I called back unsure if he heard me. Carlisle had a way with words and could always make me feel better just like Jasper and Edward. I leaned against the table in between my parents' beds and sifted through my backpack. Might as well start my homework, I didn't plan on going home to the Cullen's yet.

A tear fell from my eye knowing how much they cared for me and I welcomed the feeling wholeheartedly. I always knew that Alice, Esme and most of the time Edward openly showed their caring for me. I knew Carlisle cared for me as well but he didn't show it as often but now I know he really cared for me like another daughter, even if he didn't say it out loud, his actions told me. I cried again, not in sadness but in pure happiness, thankful that I had wonderful people in my life. And I'm sure wherever my parents were, they were happy that there are and will be people taking care of me, always their little girl.

* * *

**Tara can go die in a hole, so bishy :P And awwww, sweet moments.**

**I've already started working on the next chapter, hopefully crossing my fingers it won't take too long. Review :3**


	20. Hospital Epiphany

**This is the last you'll be hearing from me before I leave for Florida. I'll be brainstorming while I'm on vacation don't worry.**

**Here's chapter 19...**

* * *

**EPOV**

I followed Ms. Charney uncertainly backstage. Was she going to try and call the mothership? I mean she was always an odd teacher but what couldn't she ask me about in front of everyone else?

We stopped the second we got backstage, separated from everyone else by a wall and curtains so if I needed help I could scream and hopefully someone could hear me. "Edward, I know you didn't necessarily want to audition in the first place but you did nonetheless but do you want to be Danny?" she asked.

Oh. That's what she wanted to know. What a relief. I understood that she couldn't ask in front of everyone else because I could have been pressured or they would have thought they could get out of the musical too. Ms. Charney looked at me expectantly.

Before I knew what I was doing, I nodded and Ms. Charney smiled. "That's all I needed to know." she said and left me backstage in my bewildered state. I didn't know why I said yes, I didn't want to sing or dance on stage in front of everyone, I didn't want to dress in leather jackets and act like a "bad" person. Simply put I didn't want to be Danny but for some reason I still said yes. Why?

I knew all my friends were in the musical, maybe that's why I said yes. Or maybe it was because Tara wasn't Sandy. Maybe even because Bella was Sandy and I would get to spend more time with her. That couldn't be it we spend lots of time with each other, _with everyone else._ Did I want alone time with my best friend? I guess I did and this musical gave me the perfect reason why.

I looked at the script in my hand, my eyes widened when I realized that Emmett might have a reason to punch my face in. The first set of actions on the first page read _they kiss_. I gulped, me kissing Bella, talk about an awkward situation. I really hoped it didn't affect our friendship. **(isn't he being awfully dense?) **

I walked out from backstage to find an interesting scene. Tara backed up against a wall, surrounded by my friends. I saw Jasper and Rose's blonde hair, Emmett's overwhelmingly large and quite frankly menacing body and Alice's pixie cut but where was Bella.

I stepped onto the stage the floorboards creaking under my weight. They all turned to look at me for a second with angered expressions that immediately softened and looked back at Tara their furious glares returning. Tara looked at me pleadingly.

I jumped off the stage and walked towards them. "What happened?"

They didn't answer me, Tara thought I was asking her and took the chance. "Help me Eddie! I only talked about the accident and-"

"I wasn't talking to y-" I let her words register with my brain. "You what!" I roared. I never thought I could or would be this pissed off before. Everyone in Forks knew better than to talk about it, everyone was smarter than that with the now obvious exception of Tara. In that moment I wanted to kill Tara for doing that to Bella, just the mention of her parents would fill her eyes with tears, but Tara took it to the next level actually _talking_ about them _on purpose_. I clenched my fists and stuffed them into my pocket before I did something drastic that I probably wouldn't regret.

"Where did she go?" I asked quietly, through clenched teeth.

"Where she normally does." Emmett answered not looking at me. "Thanks." I mumbled, walking quickly to the auditorium door. I didn't know what he meant by his vague answer, there were two places she could have gone to the meadow or the hospital. _The hospital, it's the hospital._

I hoped that they would really affect Tara this time. I was tired of her and her actions. She already lost my respect and trust, she had nothing else to lose but her reputation which she didn't have much of. I didn't care if they hurt her physically, emotionally or mentally, just as long as the message got through.

I ran to my Volvo and shut the door gently despite my anger. I threw the script into the passenger seat and sped (even more than usual) to the hospital. I made it there in ten minutes since Bella wasn't in my car complaining about my insane driving speeds.

I ran into the hospital doors, ignoring the glances from the other people in the hospital. I waited for the elevator while fidgeting impatiently. _Ding! _I was about to run into the elevator when I felt two hands on my shoulders holding me back. I hissed quietly and looked up angrily and confused to why anyone would stop me.

I was met by my father's eyes. He lifted his hands off of my shoulders after bringing me to the side, away from the elevators. I studied his face, he looked angered and frustrated, much like myself. "What happened?" I asked him.

He looked at me with a look of sadness and a grim smile. I thought the worst happened, they weren't, they didn't…? "I suppose you already know since you're here. Bella's upstairs in ICU with her parents because of Tara and her irrational actions." I nodded but I assumed I looked confused since my dad continued.

"Tara talked about the accident with details that I don't know how she came to know of unless her father told her…." he trailed off. I took a deep breath, trying to take control of my anger once again, I didn't want to say irrational things to Bella because of my anger, especially because I wasn't angry at her, not in the least bit.

"I'll see you at home dad." I said quickly, seeing that the elevator was here. He nodded absentmindedly mumbling to himself about talking to the supervisor about Dr. Rinald. I found it hard to believe her father was a doctor in the first place.

I was as impatient as ever, willing the elevator to go faster now that I knew exactly what happened, Tara's words probably planted the image of the accident into her head, the same image that she had nightmares about and would come to my room every night telling me to make them go away, soon she got used to sleeping in my arms and couldn't fall asleep without me. I smiled at the thought.

The elevator doors slid open and I jogged over to her parent's room. I looked in through the window and saw Bella leaning against the wall, doing homework. To everyone else they would think nothing was wrong and that this was a peaceful scene; which was true but Bella wasn't alright.

She had a small smile on her face but she had dried tear streaks on her cheeks. She never did her homework in a quiet place, she was accustomed to being in a noisy environment (like my house or somewhere Emmett was). I knocked on the door not wanting to startle her. She looked up and smiled. "Hey." she greeted.

I walked in and sat down next to her. "Hey," We sat in silence the beeping of the IV in the background. I stared at her, how she bit her lip when she was strained, her eyes scrunching together in confusion, how she played with a strand of hair studying the piece of paper. I looked down at the piece of paper, it was English, Bella's best subject. And yet for the past five minutes that I've been…. watching, _more like ogling_, the voice in my head added in, her she was still on the same question.

"Are you okay?" I asked her focusing my eyes on hers. She nodded, not meeting my gaze.

"Bella, you can tell me anything." I said quietly, my eyes widening in horror at the error in my choice of words. She froze, turning to look at me, eyes wide. "I didn't mean it like that, not like last time." I apologized.

She blinked, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "Don't cry Bella. I'm such an idiot for last time. And I'm still an idiot for saying it again. Why do I do such stupid things?" I asked myself resentfully, turning away.

"I know you don't mean it Edward," she said putting her hand on my shoulder and turning me to face her. The sides of her mouth turned up slightly when our eyes met. "And no, I'm not okay." she whispered. I wrapped my arms around her, her head in the crook of my neck, her warm breath on my skin. I felt her tears soak into my shirt. I rocked back and forth, holding her tightly to me.

She lifted her head and sniffled. "Sorry for ruining your shirt." she said, honestly my shirt was the least of my concerns. I would let her ruin all my shirts if it helped her feel better.

"It's fine. Besides I can count on Alice to buy a new one." I said winking. A real smile spread across her face. "Now what happened?" I said getting back on track.

"Tara," I growled quietly, "talked about the limo, but I'm sure you knew that already." I nodded. "Then she said that they wouldn't wake up because they didn't want to see me. That's not possible right Edward?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Of course not. Bella, your parents love you, they always will. Just like we all love you too." I said gently watching her.

Her face relaxed and for a moment she looked completely at ease. "Edward?" Bella asked. She took a breath, "Am I pretty?"

I looked at her confused and she looked hurt. "Of course you are, Bells." She looked into my eyes as I looked into hers. They were deep brown, endless pools of chocolate that I could stare into all day.

"You are the most beautiful person I've ever met. Your deep brown eyes full of meaning, your brown hair that isn't the least bit dull but full of life, your adorable blush that contrasts with your pale complexion, your smile that lights the world around you but that's just the surface. Inside is where the real beauty is. You are so selfless and caring to everyone around you with a few exceptions of course." I said, ending with a smirk.

She smiled her breathtaking smile, making me feel warm inside. "Thanks Edward, you're the best friend a girl could ask for." she said with a hidden emotion. I felt a twinge of sadness in my heart, _best friend_. That's what she thought of me, her best friend. That's what she was to me right? _No._ She was more than that. When she was sad, I wanted, _needed_ to fix it, when she was happy _I_ was happy. She was my other half that I didn't know how to live without.

I remember when I whispered 'Love you' to her as I fell asleep like when I used to comfort Alice but it was different. I remembered the numerous times I felt an unknown emotion fill me, a warmth spreading inside me that happened when I was around her but not anyone else.

That was when I realized, I was in love with my best friend Bella Swan, and I had absolutely no idea what to do.

* * *

**HE STOPPED BEING DENSE :D finally.**

**Heh. Review :) Next will be one of those "awkwardly pleasing" rehearsal sessions.**


End file.
